Waking and sleep
by kascey
Summary: After klaus comes to heal caroline, she moves out and in with the Salvatore brothes, but its not all fun with damon.
1. ch 1

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

PLEASE REVIEW :)

Moving to the boarding house was hard, but it would keep trouble from my mom's porch. It would keep Klaus away from her. He was a walking pain in the ass and he has suddenly become intermixed in my life starting with Tyler. I spent more time at the boarding house, words coming to me less and less. I found myself buried in books and watching Stefan and Damon do their dance of hatred for one another. Damon was falling hard for Elena, and Stefan was left in the aftermath of losing her. It hurt me to watch his body tense and his face go blank as he forced himself not to love her. He said very little, but being in a room with him seemed to make me more comfortable. I would sit and do my homework and he would sit with me and do his. He would read or watch me like he was fascinated that I was still breathing after everything _I had been_ through. His presence calmed me for some reason, and for that reason, I moved to the room across the hall from him. We didn't need to talk, I wasn't interested in speaking to him, and he didn't feel like speaking to me.

Just before the full moon, the dreams began and night after night I woke with a start, I swear I could hear him calling my name. His lips forming the word, "Car-o-line", my name floating from his soft mouth like velvet sliding to the floor. His voice echoed in my ears, taunting me awake.

As with the other nights, I awoke quickly, almost startled by the clarity in his voice. I sat up breathing heavily, willing my heart to stop beating so fast before I realized that my heart was not beating anymore and it hadn't in months. I took a deep breath leaning the weight of my small frame onto the heels of my hands behind me. I leaned forward wrapping my arms around my knees whispering, willing myself to get a grip. In the midst of my panic I heard footsteps outside of my door just before it slowly creaked open, letting small amounts of light in from the hallway like sunshine in the morning. The darkness was fading from my room, the thick black panic was inching out of the room as the light chased it away.

A tall, thin frame entered the room. The voice that spoke from the shadow was the voice that woke me.

"Caroline? Are you all right? I heard you from down the hall." Stefan's voice floated into the room, cutting through the rest of the darkness and anxiety and chasing the fear from the room.

My eyes darted to him, I followed his shadow as he padded barefoot to my bedside and clicked on my lamp. I traced my eyes along his arm, muscular and frozen in time, to his bare shoulder, tattoo exposed. I forget he had a tattoo. I smiled so slightly I would be surprised if he noticed. My eyes followed to his neck, his soft neck and the place just near to where his jugular would be if his blood was still flowing. I wanted to press my lips there, to suck gently and lick, then bite down and taste his soul. Stephan didn't believe he had a soul, but anyone who knew him could see it in his deep brown eyes. My eyes followed even further, outlining his strong jaw, and finally resting in the deep pools that were his eyes. His face seemed relaxed, he looked less tense. I could see that his wall was down, his eyes were betraying everything he was trying to hide. He was gazing at me like he had never seen me before, studying me with curiosity that made me shift slightly. A smile broke out in his features and his face was radiant, soft and his true nature came out. His marble arm reached out and touched me, I expected him to be cold so I shifted away before I could realize we were the same creature, both vampires. He touched my arm anyway, despite my flinching away, and to my surprise his skin was the same temperature as mine. I never said that I am smart when I am scared of my own wants and needs.

"Caroline." His voice floated through the air again like sweet perfume enticing me, I had shifted my gaze from his soft and inviting face to his solid abdomen. Why wasn't he wearing a shirt? Without realizing, I reached out and gently brushed my finger tips over his abdomen. I felt the muscles under the skin, taut and strong despite his hunched posture and fatigue.

"Caroline.." His voice was wrapping me like warmth, but sounded farther now. I looked up to see his lips moving, his full lips were moving, speaking something to me that I couldn't understand. I furrowed my brow at him in my confusion. He hand reached up and gently brushed my cheek, setting live wires through my skin, making me hyper aware.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up feeling blindly in the darkness.

It was another dream.


	2. Chapter 2

I brushed my golden blonde hair behind my ears and looked around the room. It was slowly more personal, pictures and small things I was acquiring. I threw my covers back, shivering at the cold air attacking my bare legs. The blankets were so thick I forgot that the house was so cold. Damon's voice echoed in my head after I complained about being cold. "Wear more than underwear and a tank top and you will be warm. You are a vampire, the sensitivity to temperature is all in your head." His soft giggle melts me every time. Living with the Salvatore brothers wasn't why I was struggling. It was what was going on outside of the house that caused me to struggle. I searched my room for a hoodie, and paused when I realized that all of the hoodies I had worn in the past, were from Matt and Tyler and I had given them back to the boys when we broke up. I shivered again and padded gently to my door, opening it as silently as I could. I poked my head into the dark hallway looking right and left.

I stepped out into the vast and open hallway, though it was the least used in the house. I heard a noise before I could take another step, the noise was coming from Stefan's room, I walked silently over to Stefan's door and leaned my ear against it straining to hear what was going on. Before I could hear anything Damon appeared behind me, startling me and I spun around, flattening myself against the wall.

"Damon!" I screamed at him, my chest heaving from the fear of being caught outside of Stefan's door. A smirk played across Damon's features, an evil one which told me that he knew something was up. He crossed his arms on his bare chest, do neither of these boys wear shirts? I glared at him as harsh as I could.

"You know blondie, he has been doing that since you moved into this damn house." Damon waved a hand at Stefan's door. I looked at Damon and then at Stefan's door and crossed the hall again to mine, opening it again for an easy retreat.

"He has been doing what?" I asked Damon, I was honestly confused. Neither of us were speaking in hushed tones, and judging by the noise ceasing, Stefan was probably already awake.

"He calls out your name when he sleeps." Damon was sitting on an antique table that was probably younger than him, a look of gloating on his face. I was shocked, perhaps the dreams were not really dreams. I stared at Damon.

"But he's….I…" I was speechless. Damon smirked at me and then started at the floor.  
>"So uh, Barbie what are you doing creeping outside of his door at this hour? Don't you have some dreams of your own to attend to?" Damon mocked me with the tone of a big brother, like the tone of a man who cared enough to tease you because he loved you like family. I laughed at the accusation that I was creeping outside of Stefan's door. Before I could regain my thoughts and answer Damon, I looked up to see Stefan leaning on the frame of his door, smirking and watching Damon and I banter. Stefan looked me dead in the eyes and smiled at me. His hair was a mess and he looked like he had fallen out of bed or not slept in days but his smile made me squirm. He made me feel like my heart was still beating and like the blood was rushing to my head.<p>

"So, what are you doing outside my door in your underwear?" Stefan asked me sarcastically, He was scratching his head, his daylight ring glinting off the light in the hall. He was still smiling at me, despite his ragged appearance, he looked the most relaxed at that moment.

When I stopped feeling light headed and shook myself loose from the mesmerizing appearance of Stefan Salvatore, I realized I was standing in the hall in my underwear and I was freezing. I rubbed my arms and nodded at Stefan.

"I was just going to try to find a hoodie to wear…Tyler and Matt got theirs back in the break ups and I'm freezing." I threw a half smile at Damon who was eyeing me with mischief.

"You forgot you were cold a moment ago when I told you my brother calls out your name in his sleep. I told you, temperature is a trick your human side plays on your vampire mind." Damon shook his head and continued watching as though Stefan and I were a novelty show. Stefan nodded extending his arm to me and pulling me towards him.

I let myself stumble in his direction, awestruck that it was happening. Stefan pulled me into his room, following me, and gently closing the door behind us. His hand rested on the small of my back, guiding me further into the dark space. I could hear Damon chuckle from outside of the door and scream "don't worry about protection" just to be funny. Stefan laughed softly to himself, it was obviously meant for Stefan and not me. I was hugging my body with my arms, trying to wrap around myself and regain heat, I felt myself begin to shiver again.

Stefan was rifling through a set of drawers, and I was looking around his room. His bedside lamp was a small glow in the darkness illuminating the space just enough for me to make out certain objects such as books littering the floor, table and shelves. He turned back around to me, silent and handed me a hoodie. I slipped the fabric over my head and looked down to see what was written across it. The hoodie read "HARVARD LAW Class of 1973". I wanted to ask if it was his dad's, under normal circumstances it may have been but I knew that the answer was that it was his. I was still shivering from the cold air against my legs and her pressed he palm to the small of my back again, gesturing me to his bed. I looked at him uncertain of what to make of what he was doing, the weary expression must have been all over my face because he responded so softly.

"Caroline, I'm offering you more than a hoodie, I am offering my bed and myself. Sometimes, it can make you warmer just knowing another person is next to you….well that and I have very thick blankets." Stefan laughed and gestured me into his bed. I slid under the blankets willingly, feeling the heavy weight of the comforter and the warmth it provided instantly.

I felt the bed dip and Stefan climb in next to me, The blankets shifted slightly and I turned onto my right side. With out realizing it, I was facing him. My eyes were closed in minutes and yet I could still feel him staring at me. His fingers gently brushed my hair from my face, lighting my skin alive like in my dream.


	3. Chapter 3

At some point we had falen asleep because his room was pitch black. I looked over Stefan to the clock and it read 2:17am. Why was it always 2:17am? I closed my eyes once more and tried to go back to sleep but I felt Stefan shift beside me. His movement was so small that a human would never have noticed. Suddenly he began to breathe more rapidly and I could see his face in the darkness. His face was tense and his brow was tight, he was not well. His lips were moving, and slight sound was coming out, a moan or a gasp to indicate something he was dreaming about was not right. I lay still and watched him for a moment, calculating if I should wake him or leave him to his privacy. Suddenly he thrashed violently next to me and began screaming.  
>"Caroline! NO!" Stefan's screams were so loud that they echoed fear into my own head. I watched him, hoping the fear had passed but he nearly hit me.<p>

"STOP KLAUS! CAROLINE DON'T GO!" Stefan was panting, frantic in his message, " I need you." The last three words he said much softer, in a defeated tone. "Caroline!" His shouting continued and I was worried. I laid a hand on his chest to calm him, and he grabbed my hand, his eyes snapping open as he rolled over on top me, pinning me with one hand holding my wrists and one hand on my throat. His breath was in short gasps and his eyes were wide with fear. He had forgotten that I was next to him. I tried to wretch my wrists free from his iron grasp which only made him tighten his grip on my throat.

"Stefan." I gasped at him, hoping to make him stop. I didn't need air but his grip was uncomfortable. Stefan's breathing evened out, and his eyes became less dialated, he loosened his grip and released my wrists but kept his grip on my throat.

"You…weren't supposed to hear that." He said slowly and cautiously. He released my throat and placed his hands on either side of my head. I felt his body relax into mine. Once he relaxed, I could feel how tired he was, how long these nightmares had kept him waking.

"I-I'm sorry….I just…I'm sorry." I replied to him, it was the most we had spoken to one another in months. He breathed a sigh of relief that I wasn't mad at him, and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I know you are a vampire, I just forget I can hurt you easily too." Stefan replied to me. He looked me in the eye and leaned down, his full lips brushing mine, his tongue licking the inside of my upper lip. My hands had a mind of their own and snaked behind his neck to pull him down closer to me, to deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth wider, letting him explore my mouth further. His tongue licked my lips, as I gently bit down on his bottom lip, eliciting a deep groan from him.

"I forgot you aren't breakable anymore." Stefan smirked at me, with a heavy tone of lust in his voice, inviting me to take the hoodie off that he had given me. I was warm enough that I could take it off.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan was straddling me as he sat up, looking down at my body which was still shrouded in the Harvard hoodie. I reached over to the bedside table to turn the light on and felt a hand gently stop me. I turned and saw his smirk, one corner of his mouth gently turned up in a gloating grin.

"Caroline, we are vampires, we can see in the dark as if it were daylight." His voice sounded mocking and he snaked his hand into mine, lacing our fingers together. He was sitting back on his heels, watching me, watching what I may do. He looked at me with anxiety and lust for my strange behavior. I didn't smile I could only look at him in awe.

He wasn't wearing a shirt again and I couldn't stop myself from sliding my gaze to hard abdomen again. Unlike Damon, Stefan was lean and muscular. My fingertips grazed his tight stomach, and I felt his body shiver slightly as I gently felt my way closer to the waist of his pants.

I could no longer hold back my triumphant smile, I was beginning to crack through the mask and wall that Stefan had put up. I hooked a finger into the top of his pants and pulled enough to get his attention. He began to chuckle softly in the darkness, his hard shoulders moving as he laughed.

"Stefan….I'm-am I-umm did I do something wrong?" I asked him, knowing the answers. The uncertainty radiated in the question even though I knew he wasn't laughing at me. I sat up on my elbows to push myself closer to this happy man before me. He rubbed his temples, still chuckling softly, as he ran his fingers through his hair, stretching his body, and flexing unintentionally. He took a deep breath and leaned down on his palms, getting closer to my face.

"This is the first time in a hundred years, that I don't feel….inhibited, or forced to suppress what I am because I'm scared of hurting someone." He sighed in relief and closed his eyes, his hands dropping to rest on his thighs. As he exhaled, I felt his entire body relax, and he was smiling. The mask Stefan had built for himself, was gone. I saw the light which came from him as though it was the sun, and his smile was so beautiful. His lips were drawn taut in a thin line from how wide he was smiling, exposing his teeth, and he finally appeared happy.

I felt myself begin to relax, knowing that I was witnessing something that no one else would. This was him. His eyes were golden and full of forgiveness and peace. He looked into my eyes and I could feel his soul reaching for mine. I could feel his body responding to me, even just being in close proximity. It was almost as if his heart was still beating. I smiled to myself, running my hands up his from his knees to his mid thigh and stroking back down gently with my fingernails. I reached up closer to his groin, gently rubbing his inner thighs.

His eyes closed and his head dropped back, he was enjoying the ability to feel a touch with out worry. I wondered if he could feel the heat searing from my body in waves. His hands swiftly stopped mine and he leaned down to my face, kissing my left cheek, and moving closer to my lips. The corner of his mouth brushed my lips and it felt like a jolt of lightning through me. I felt his lips curl into a smile as he continued, gently pressing his mouth to mine. I took his lower lip into my mouth and began to gently nibble and suck, emitting a soft groan from him. I smirked at the idea of making him moan even more. My hands were reaching under his shorts, and higher up his thighs. I could feel the fabric tighten with the strain of him hardening slowly. He was still hesitating a little bit scared to let himself feel it all at once.

"No more nightmares." I whispered softly, trying to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere. He slid his hands up under the hem of the hoodie and slid the fabric up my stomach, taking my tank top as well. I shivered slightly at the cold air again, but my body felt like a livewire and I quickly felt warm again. I could feel the heat from his groin and smell the lust in the air. I sat up and gently pulled off the hoodie and tank top, leaving me in my sports bra and panties. I paused a minute, I may be a vampire but I am still afraid of him judging me.

Stefan smiled down at me and slipped down kissing my collar bone.

"Beautiful" He murmured over and over again. He traced his lips down between my breasts, my back arching up unexpectedly at the soft touch. His hands were tracing down my sides, as he moved lower kissing down my stomach and stopping before my belly button. He looked up at me and moved between my legs, kissing my inner thighs, making me shiver. He chuckled again.

"please" I heard myself softly beg him, I could feel myself panting and my fingers tangled in the sheets. Stefan looked at me and I could see the veins in his face begin protruding, his fangs elongated and yet he didn't look malicious. He dipped his lips into my thigh again and licked as he slid my panties aside, stroking my lower body. I arched again, needing the friction. I was hyper sensitive to his every touch. 

He began to stroke my clit, drawing circles and making the pleasure intense and build quickly. His lips were still on my thigh, his fangs began to brush over the skin there, gently pushing on the soft skin, testing my durability.

I couldn't help but moan loudly, and bite my lips to keep myself from being too loud. Stefan smiled into my leg, and I felt the warmth of his relaxation. His tongue darted out and licked the sensitive skin again before he bit down gently and sucked while simultaneously inserting 2 fingers inside of me and growling at how wet I was.

I screamed so loud I was sure that Damon had heard it. I saw stars and he worked his fingers inside of me, still gently taking my blood. I was panting and I could feel my body tense, so close to the edge. I wanted to grope for his erection. I wanted to work my lips around his erection and make him groan at the feeling of my soft, wet mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock. I wanted him inside of me. I scratched at his shoulders, searching for anything to grab a hold of to bring his lips to mine again.

Stefan got the idea and released my leg, but kept his fingers inside of me, stroking my clit with his thumb, the pleasure so intense that I came again, sticky and shaking. I could feel myself breaking into a sweat, if that was even possible.

He rested his hips between my legs, his erection now rock hard and making me ache for him inside of me. He brought his lips to mine again and licked the inside of my upper lip, sucking on my mouth. I pulled him closer, feverishly pressing my lips to his trying to stop moaning as my orgasms came upon me harder each time. I finally grabbed his hand and stopped him, wrapping my legs around him and flipping him on his back, pinning his hand above his head.

"Now who gets the freedom to play?" I was taunting him seductively and trying to shift my lower body for more friction against his erection. Stefan laughed and quickly over powered me backwards again, rolling me back on my back to the foot of the bed.

"Me." He smirked playfully, licking my neck, and sucking gently, making me ache again. I reached between us and swiftly slid my hand into his shorts, fisting his cock and beginning to stroke him. I was trying to wipe the smirk off his face and replace it with ecstasy. I leaned up and sucked at his neck roughly, gently and slowly pushing him and back onto his back.

"God Stefan, you tortured me. Now its my turn." I watched him close his eyes and his body push up slightly closer to me. He bucked up and stopped me, panting.

"Are you sure you want…" Stefan paused. I knew what he meant, he was asking if I was sure I wanted him, so damaged and struggling. I nodded and unhooked my bra, tossing it to the side, exposing my pert breasts to him. Stefan was lost in a trance, staring at my breasts, plump, nipples erect and hot to the touch. His hands slid up my sides, one taking hold of my breast and the other snaking behind me to hold me in place on top of him as he kissed my collar bone and moved to my chest again. I dipped my head back, reveling in the touch of his hands.

Before I knew it, I was slammed back into the book shelf, and lifted. Stefan pressed his lips hard into mine in a bruising kiss that made my lips hurt and my core ache for more. I could feel him lined up at my entrance, ready to press further inside of me. He paused and looked into my eyes, as if asking for permission again. I nodded, but inside I was scared of his size. I had caught glimpses of his cock through his tight jeans and he looked huge, and as I stroked him earlier, I realized just how large he was.

He pushed himself all the way inside of me and paused when I flinched and dug my fingernails into his toned back. I squeezed at his shoulders and he thrust into me again. I could not help but toss my head back and moan loudly at the feeling of him filling me up. He was holding himself back as he thrust into me again.

"Don't-hold-back" I panted at him and he nodded, groaning. I could feel my orgasm beginning to grow, I could feel myself tighten around his throbbing cock inside of me. He yanked my head to the side, exposing my neck.

"Caroline, I-" he stopped and I could feel him trying not to cum. I gripped his hard body closer to mine.

"Stefan just cum, please…." I panted, feeling myself so close to the edge. I tightened around him again and felt my orgasm begin, my whole body tensed and released at once, as I felt him cum inside of me, biting into my neck and drinking. I screamed again from the absolute pleasure of my orgasm and being bitten at the same time. Stefan quickly stopped sucking at my neck, and thrust into me again, a second orgasm hitting him a few thrusts after his first. His body felt tight under my groping fingertips.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he gently pulled out of me, letting my panties slide back into place. I hadn't even realized he hadn't taken his pants off, he had only taken his cock out of them. His body suddenly went slack and his muscles were relaxed as they have ever been. He reached under my chin and turned my head to press his lips gently to mine, seeking passage to my mouth with his tongue. He licked the place where my fangs were and then kissed my lips again softly. I kept my hand around him, clutching my body to his. He carried me back to his bed, falling on the bed on top of me.

Stefan held himself above me and kept kissing my collarbone.

"That-was-amazing" Stefan was speaking to me between kisses and I felt him relax and finally allow himself to be happy and forgive his demons. My eyes were closing at the lulling touch of his skin on mine.

"Mmmm, please don't make me go to my own bed." I was slurring with fatigue and I felt my body relax into the mattress. He lifted and pulled the covers over us, wrapping himself around my waist, and pressing my back to his chest.

"Never" He whispered in my ear before I fell asleep again, happy in the arms of safety.


	5. Chapter 5

I was at the point between waking and sleep. It felt like my life was that way. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Stefan all around me. I pushed myself harder into the mattress, snuggling closer under the covers, groaning at the idea of waking up. I heard the floor creak on the other side of the room, and I shot up in bed. It took me a moment to realize that I was not wearing any clothing, and I clutched the sheet to my chest to cover myself. I scanned the room and was met with a grin across the room and ice blue eyes staring into me. I looked around realizing that I was not in my room, but rather I was in Stefan's room. The books were still scattered around the floor and as I scanned for my clothing I slammed my palm into my forehead. My bra was sitting at the feet of Damon Salvatore across the room from me. 

"So Barbie..did you have an interesting night?" His smug look said it all, he knew. I felt the bed shift slightly next to me and I turned to see Stefan leaning on one elbow, kissing my shoulder and glaring daggers at Damon.

"You got what you wanted Damon, now please leave us alone." Stefan said to his brother with an exhausted voice. He wasn't giving up again, he wasn't going to give up a fight for me. I smiled and looked back at Stefan. He grabbed my neck smiling, and pulled me down to kiss him. I leaned in effortlessly, but as I leaned my neck back further and lay back, I noticed how sore my body was. Stefan was still smiling above me and he rolled on top of me, supporting his weight on his arms.

"Mmm, I need to get a shower Stefan." I laughed as he reached down to tickle my side. I began laughing uncontrollably and writhing beneath him, flinching a little from the tenderness in my body. I tilted my head to the side as thumb brushed across where my jugular was. I could feel Damon tense at the door way and in a blur he was next to the bed, shoving face to one side of my pillow. I struggled to bat his hands away and get away from his pressing touch.

Stefan growled angry in his throat and shoved Damon off of me, slamming him into the wall next to the bed, book went scattering on the floor from the shelf. Damon slapped at Stefan and hooked Stefan in the jaw to rush back to the bed. I was sitting up slowly, trying to keep my dignity and modesty which was almost shot. I covered my breasts with my arm and hand and pulled myself up with the other. Damon turned my head again and exposed my neck. I tried to shake free of him again.

"Damon ow! Let go of me!" I screamed at him and pushed myself farther away from him but his grasp just returned until finally he shoved me backwards into the head board by my shoulders, pulling the sheet from my grasp and causing my to cover myself as best I could with my hands.

"Stefan what have you done!" Damon released me and turned on Stefan. Stefan was at the door now, throwing my bra in my direction and then passing the hoodie to me as he closed the distance to the bed. Damon was turned away and I took the chance to put my bra and hoodie back on. He turned back around and I pulled the hood up, throwing the covers on Stefan's bed back to free myself to run away from Damon. The sheets under the blankets were soaked in small blood pools, and I could only gasp. Stefan was back next to me, kissing my shoulder. I dangled my right leg off the bed, exposing my inner thighs, I was mesmorised by the blood….my blood. Damon turned around, his fangs extending and his veins popping in his eyes as he saw the blood on the blankets and another puncture on my thigh. I ran my hand over the wound on my thigh as I barely heard them begin fighting. The bite was warm to the touch, sore and red. It looked…infected.

"Hey guys" I spoke up, not taking my eyes off of my leg. I could them screaming at the foot of the bed.

"How could you do that! We worked so hard to get you to stop drinking live blood!" Damon shouted at Stefan taking a swing.

"I wasn't, SHE IS DEAD!" Stefan replied, throwing his hand in gestures at his brother.

"Guys?" I spoke a little louder, wanting some answers.

"You know you shouldn't do that! Its worse than drinking live!" Damon yelled.

"Not all of us are blood monks DAMON!" Stefan yelled.

"HEY FUCKERS" I looked up and shouted at them. They paused and looked to me.

"Is this thing supposed to hurt this bad and feel like warm?" I looked form Stefan to Damon, who looked like the forgot I was there. Stefan sat on the bed next to me and brushed his hand over my leg.

"It will be sore, and yes it will feel warm. It will take a day or so to heal. Something about supernatural bites from other supernatural creatures. Yeah, you are going to be fine." Stefan brushed a blonde strand from my face and kissed my forehead. He smiled at me and brushed his fingers over my cheek.

"I'm sorry about that Care." He said to me. I knew he didn't really do it to hurt me, and I knew he cared about me. I nodded and smiled at him. "You may wanna sleep a little more today and I will bring you an extra blood bag okay?"

I leaned up and kissed him hard, I felt his hand snake my neck and press a little, to show me he didn't want to let go.

Damon had stomped out of the room, and down the hall.

"I am going to go get a few things done, you can sleep up here as long as you want to. And when I get back, I will nap with you okay?" Stefan said to me, brushing my cheek again. I lay back down, sinking into his bed and nodded at him. Sleep was soon my only thought and I couldn't stop myself from drifting off again.

I woke up and it was a little later in the day, almost dark. I couldn't believe I had slept so long. I still felt tired. I rolled over and looked towards the door again, a small, slim figure in the doorway with long hair.

"Elena?" I asked through the fading light. She walked closer to me, more like stalked. I slid further into the blankets and allowed myself relief at the sight of my best friend.

"Damon told me you were hurt." She said to me. Her voice was flat as though she wasn't sure what to say. She sat at the foot of my bed and looked at me with something I couldn't figure out.

"Thanks but I am fine." I replied to her weakly, still hanging in the balance of sleep. I pulled myself into the heat of the bed.

"I cant decide if im glad that I am not with him and his bullshit cruelty or if im mad at you because you took him from me for good now." Elena cocked her head to the side and simply smiled with hate in her eyes, "I think I should thank you because Damon treats me like a princess and I am so happy. Just please keep your sex life down. Damon and I could hear you all the way outside last night."

"I-the window was open it was an accident-" I stammered, sitting up trying to defend myself. Elena was no longer the friend that loved me and helped me. She was the friend who hated me. She got up and left the room, leaving pain in her wake. I couldn't breathe. I sat up and looked around before getting out of Stefan's bed. I slowly walked out of the room, my head hung in shame. She made me feel cheap and shitty. I gently closed the door behind me and walked across the hall to my room, closing the blinds and laying in my cold, empty room. I felt like I had lost the warmth that was keeping me breathing. I curled up in my bed and felt a tear trickle down my cheek, hot and a little pink. I forgot I was still wearing his hoodie.

I got up and took off his hoodie, putting on a new tank top and some shorts. I hung his hoodie from the handle of his bedroom door and went back to my room of shame, to do homework. I didn't deserve to recover from this. I did it to myself. I pulled out my books and pulled my covers on top of me, opening books and notebooks for studying and went to work on my homework.

Stefan's POV

I returned home and practically ran up the stairs to my bedroom, eager to curl up next to Caroline and wrap myself around her again. Her skin was silk against mine and ignited something in me that I had not felt in over 100 years. For the first time in a long time, I did not feel the blood calling to me, I felt relaxed and hopeful and able to be myself with out fear of hurting her. I climbed the first level of the stairs slowly and then blurred to my room. The sight made me stop dead in the hallway.

My hoodie was hanging from the doorknob and the door was closed. There was no light coming from beneath the door and I approached cautiously. I removed the hoodie from the knob and turned it, the creak of the knob slicing through me with every small noise. I opened the door to find it dark and empty. Where was Caroline?

I could feel myself scrunch my eyebrows, I threw my hoodie on my bed and went back downstairs to find Damon. As I reached the last staircase that lead to the living room I heard a voice call to me. I looked up to see Elena on the couch near the fire.

"Hey, did I do something to Caroline? I mean did she go somewhere?" I asked Elena, ponting my thumb to indicate upstairs. Elena shrugged and motioned me to move closer to her. She had a wicked smirk that I did not like, one that I knew all too well, that meant she was trying to seduce me. I shook my head and stayed where I was.

"What do you know? Where is she" I asked Elena, annoyed and brushing off her act. She realized she wouldn't get to me and threw a pencil at me. She crossed her arms and looked like a child who didn't get her way.

"She is probably out trying to get Damon, who the hell knows? That tramp took Matt after I did, then she took you after I did. You really need to look more carefully in this house. Have you checked her room?" Elena mocked me and I heard it in her voice that she had said these things to Caroline. My heart sank and broke at the idea of Caroline thinking she was trash. I growled at Elena and blurred upstairs, knocking softly on Caroline's door. There was no answer. I opened the door and gently padded into the room. Her lamp next to her bed was on and she was curled up in bed amidst a pile of open books and notebooks. I smiled to myself at how cute she looked. She was very smart, and she didn't need to try as hard as she did, but she liked school and worked hard.

I walked over to her and began picking up the books and placing them on her desk, then I pulled the covers up and picked her up gently, trying not to wake her. I carried her across the hall to my room and lay her back into my bed. I pulled the blankets up and lay down next to her, pulling her small body as close to mine as I could.

CAROLINE POV

I woke and thought I was dreaming again. I was in Stefan's room. When did I get here? I was studying. I gave him back his things because what I did was wrong. I couldn't stop a few tears from falling at the idea that I had to give up Stefan. I quickly wiped them away and moved slightly. I felt the hands around me tighten and I realized that Stefan was with me.

I rolled over to face him and brushed my hand on his cheek, trying to stir him. I couldn't stop crying, so I sat up, and moved to get out of bed. A hand wrapped around me and yanked me back into bed, followed by laughter.

"No, stay please" his voice was sleepy and I turned to face him, tears in my eyes.

"Stefan, she made it clear that I was a whore and tramp and I just-I don't want to feel like that anymore." I was wiping away more tears and he sat up next to me. Wiping one away before I could. His eyes were deep and I could see that he had taken on the pain I felt.

"Caroline, I brought you back in here. I want you, not her. She is angry and it is not her business. I want you. Do not ever let her make you feel like this." Stefan was speaking softly and pulling me in, wrapping me in his arms as I cried.

"My best friend hates me. I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't." I was trying to hide my emotions but they were soaking his shirt and he just held me, telling me that it was all okay. He reached behind himself and handed me the hoodie I had on earlier, helping me put it back on.

"She doesn't get to tell you that you are not welcome in my room. And I will never tell you that. I would rather have you than her Care. You are strong and you trust me and you are smart and beautiful and I can not imagine another day with out you in my arms." Stefan had dropped his guard completely for me and I could not have asked him to do anything more amazing.

"I promise I wont let anyone make you feel cheap or whorish ever again." Stefan said as he placed his chin on top of my head, soothing me.

"I'm so tired Stefan." I replied leaning back and wiping away the last of the tears. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, darting his tongue into my mouth so sly. I rolled back over, pressing my back into his firm chest. His arms snaked around me to create a barricaide, and prevent anything bad from getting to me…or so I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

I was so tired I hadn't realized how much I was sleeping. I had always assumed vampires didn't need much sleep, but then again we were dead so shouldn't we be sleeping all the time? Either way, I had slept through the night and woke up to daylight flowing through the windows in Stefan's room. The sunlight was pouring into the room like water, heating up the small area. I snuggled deeper in bed, wearing Stefan's hoodie, and pushing myself closer to his body. I smiled to myself, rubbing myself against him hoping to wake him up.

Stefan groaned next to me and I rolled over. He was smiling, and the sunlight was lit across his face. He looked happy again, and relaxed. His walls and defenses were all down, and I had helped him to do that. I pushed my arms up and straightened my body, stretching. I didn't need to but it was habit and it felt good. Stefan groaned again next to me.

"Mm, Car, you are awake." He sounded tired still. And as I looked at him I realized he was just beginning to shake off the signs of sleep as well. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were still closed, as though he were hoping that I would roll over and go back to bed again. He folded his hands behind his head, unintentionally flexing his bare arms.

"Stefan," I whispered, tracing my fingers on the inside of his bicep, trying to tickle the sensitive skin there and make him laugh. I realized the alarm clock was on the table next to him and I sat up, rolling on top of him clumsily to get to the alarm clock. I pressed my body tight into his to get closer to the clock. His body was hard beneath mine, solid muscle and yet still soft against me. I saw the corners of his mouth turn up and he began laughing as he snatched the clock and threw it across the room, preventing me from glimpsing the time.

I playfully punched him in the chest, laughing at him as he grabbed my hips and flipped us so that he was on top of me, using his forearms to support his body weight above me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled his body closer, trying to drown in him when suddenly there was a knock at the door. The door flew open before either of us could tell them to go away.

Elena stomped in, angry, with Damon chasing her yelling.

"Elena leave them alone!" Damon was fighting to get her away from us, it was a change. He was dressed in black as usual, like he was going to his own funeral. It was a stark contrast to his baby blue eyes. He looked sincere in trying to stop Elena. "I'm sorry Stefan, you know how she is, I couldn't stop her." Damon pleaded at his brother to forgive him.

"Damon it is okay, I understand." Stefan's voice reflected his physical relaxation which I could feel in his body as he was still leaning against me. It was then that I realized how this looked, Stefan was still on top of me, and Elena had just barged in screaming.

"You cheap slut! You slept with Damon then what? Thought you would trade up to Stefan? Guess what honey! You are nothing to them! A toy and they will never love you like they loved me, and all you have done is bed hop and show how slutty you actually are!" Elena was getting closer to the bed as she shouted poison at me. I threw Stefan to the side and in an instant I was off the bed and a few paces from her. I wanted to yell at her but my fangs came out and my face changed before I could stop myself. I felt myself stop moving further and realized that there was something behind me, preventing me from moving further in the room. I looked back to find Stefan, holding my arms behind me back, using all of his strength as I flailed against him. His arms closed around my midsection, pinning my arms at my sides as he lifted me up and kept my feet from touching the floor.

"STEFAN SALVATORE LET ME GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I screamed and thrashed in his arms, trying to get to Elena to make her regret her words. Stefan whispered softly in my ear, and tried to calm me down.

"Caroline, this is your friend and once her venom is gone, you will remember that." His voice was velvet again, wrapping around me, making me feel secure and reassuring me that it was okay. "Caroline, I picked you. I picked you, not her." He whispered into my neck, gently pressing his lips to the crook of my neck. I froze, realizing that he was right. I stopped moving and my fangs retracted. He set me back down so that my feet were touching the floor but he didn't release my arms.

"Elena, you should be ashamed of yourself for spitting such cruelties at your friend! Get the hell out of my house!" Damon shouted at Elena.

"Damon! Let go! YOU ARE HURTING ME!". He grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her from the room. Her shrill voice carried into the room even though she was leaving it. Stefan was laughing behind me, I felt his body shake against mine and heard the sound pass his lips as he released me. I turned to look at him.

"What is so funny?" I asked him. I was honestly confused and it had nothing to do with being blonde. I brushed my hair behind my ears and cocked my head to the side.

"I was using all of my strength to restrain you, and you kept fighting to defend yourself. That is why you are so amazing. What makes you truly amazing is that my strength didn't hurt you at all. I can't hurt you, I don't need to be worried or hold back. I can just be myself with you." Stefan laughed as though the revelation of the existence of such a thing was like finding the holy grail. He looked like the last of his walls had crumbled at last. His dark brown eyes seemed lighter some how, and his smile radiated light through his entire face. He was relaxing his body and I could see it begin in his face and wind through him to his toes. I reached up to see if his face was warm, but was met with a smooth skin that was the same temperature as mine. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb as his smile grew wider.

"You have set me free Caroline." He laughed, his lips crashing down on mine, claiming my lips viciously and gently at the same time. It was like kissing a different man. He pulled my body roughly into his and I couldn't stop myself from moaning at the touch of the man I was in love with.

His tongue licked the outside of my lips, as if asking to gain entrance before delving into my mouth, and gently nipping at my lower lip. I opened my eyes and noticed the clock on the floor and pushed away from him for a second smirking. He watched me with wonder at what I was doing. He realized quickly what I was up to and I dove for the clock on the floor.

The face of it was cracked and it read 4:00PM. We had slept so late. I was trying to keep it out of his reach as he wrestled me to get the clock back, both of us laughing as we played like children.

He shoved his face into my neck and stopped grabbing for the clock.

"Im tired again. More sleep!" Stefan demanded, giggling as he lifted himself from the floor, tugging me with him.

We snuggled back into the bed and dirifted back to sleep. I woke again and it was dark and I could feel Stefan thrashing in the bed next to me. His head was lolling from side to side, and his legs were moving slightly.

"CAROLINE! KLAUS NO!" I could see his lips move before I heard what he was saying. Suddenly his arm shot straight in the air and he sat up in bed his eyes wide as he screamed, his chest heaving as he pulled his knees up and leaned his elbows on them, running his hands through his hair. I sat up next to him and placed a hand on his back, causing him to jump.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He turned and took my hand, kissing the back of it.

I shook my head. "You didn't wake me Stefan, whats going on?" I asked him with concern and curiosity laced in my voice.

"I just keep having these….nightmares about Klaus taking you….." Stefan trailed off like he was hiding something.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat up in bed, hearing the covers shift with my movements. I couldn't see through the darkness just yet. I could smell fresh rain and…grass? As my eyes adjusted, objects came into focus and I was able to see where I was. I could see trees all around me, full and green, casting shadows on the ground that looked like creatures reaching towards me. I heard a rustle and my sight shifted to the figure dashing between the trees and hiding in the shadows. I threw myself over to Stefan's side of the bed, hoping to shake him awake, but he was gone. The bed beside me was empty and cold; the pillow had no space where his head would have lain. I felt around and tossed the covers, hoping he was just hiding in them somehow, but he was no where to be found. I was holding my breath and could not help but let out a confused sigh when I realized he was gone. I was on my knees on the mattress, staring out into an open field of trees. A large white house was in the distance, lights were on, creating a glow behind the trees.

It was as if I could hear a voice calling me to the house, telling me that safety was inside the house. I felt my heart begin to race and my body coiled tight like a spring, ready to dart for the house with all of my vampire speed. I heard the rustle again and saw the figure dancing between the shadows of the trees. I could hear the laughing, soft in sound but harsh in tone. I didn't dare call out, for fear of who was taunting me. I crouched on the mattress and slipped to the edge of it. I felt like I was 4 years old again and afraid to put my feet on the floor because I would be sucked under the bed by the boogeyman. Foolishness, I shook my head at the thought but could not shake the fear continuing to bubble inside of me. I carefully slipped a foot from the bed to brace myself on the ground for the run. I felt the grass beneath my feet, slick and wet. I could smell the rain, freshly fallen and coating the lawn.

I heard the voice again calling me to the house. My senses were on fire, and my awareness was becoming panic as my eyes darted at shadows, watching for the figure. _This is like Jurassic park; I am just running from the t-rex_. I dropped the rest of my body to the ground and had not seen the shadow in a few minutes. I decided to make a break for the house, and felt my feet slip at first but I broke into a fast stride. The house was growing closer, inch by inch. My muscles were burning with the effort but the adrenaline kept my body pumping faster towards safety. I wasn't moving as fast as I should have been and my lungs were burning, why was my body not responding as a vampire would? I tripped in the dark, and fell to the ground, the laughter returning close behind me. I pushed myself up off the ground and felt my heart pounding nearly out of my chest. My feet kept slipping on the slick grass, and I felt myself struggling to move on further.

As I got with in 100 yards of the house the laughter moved in front of me, but I couldn't stop now, I pushed my body harder to make it into the house, the door sat wide open. I felt my feet hit gravel, making it harder to run, making me exert more effort, my leg muscles were burning, begging me to stop. I got to the door way and tried to enter the house but was met with an invisible barrier. I was not allowed to enter with out being invited, but my body wasn't responding as a vampire, surely this was a mistake! I was afraid to cry out for someone in the house. The laughter was so close behind me now, I felt the brush of fingertips on my neck and whirled around to fight, but no one was there. The shadows danced as the wind blew and the laughter got louder.

"LET ME IN PLEASE! INVITE ME! HELLO!" I pleaded for anyone in the house, hoping there was someone in the house to bring me to safety. A woman appeared in the doorway and called to me.

"Caroline, you know I can not do that. He told me not to." Her voice was soft and I could hear her smile. Even before she stepped into the light, I knew it was Bonnie.

"Please Bonnie! Who told you not to?" I was pleading with her, feeling my heart rate jack high again, hoping to get to safety. She smiled at me, the door in her hand, and then she slammed it abruptly. I was stuck outside with a monster I could not put a name to. My chest was heaving and I was trying to calm down to find a place to hide. The laughter was coming from the porch above me. Reverberating though the floor and echoing in my ears, taunting my fear.

"Please stop" I covered my ears, trying to focus on how to get out of this. I looked around me and realized that the house I was standing in front of was Stefan's house, Veritas plantation. Stefan should be here somewhere. I turned to the house and began pounding on the windows, only to realize that the light which had once been there, so welcoming, was fading. The safety of the house was gone. I walked over to the rocking chair and evaluated my situation. _Laughter meant it was human, vampire or wolf. Meaning wounds would slow it down enough to let me get a head start_. I picked up the rocking chair and broke it into pieces, taking a crude stake in each hand, I stalked the porch, scanning the tree line and trying to move without sound. The floorboard creaked near the front door and I paused, hoping that whatever was stalking me would not have heard that. I heard the laughter again, and something dropped from the upper porch, landing on the gravel with the agility of a vampire. I twirled the stakes in my hands until I felt comfortable and held the points, ready to attack.

The figure moved closer to me, it was defiantly a vampire, judging by the lean but muscular build, it was male. It was not Stefan, this vampire had a leisure to it that suggested it was tired of hunting me, Stefan was never tired of hunting. I crouched in the darkness, watching as the moonlight lit up the gravel driveway. The figure was gone. I stayed in my place, not wanting to come out and give myself away; I was safe as long as I didn't trust the vampire.

A felt a hand trace my neck, fingers snake my shoulder and grab tightly, the pressure making me want to cry out. I dropped the stake in my right hand, the pain was too great. The pressure manipulated me to turn around and face my attacker. My eyes were taking in every detail that I could. He was wearing chuck Taylor shoes, black with white laces. He had on worn blue jeans and his lower body was lean in build, but as I scanned his torso, I saw muscle, strong and gripping my body closer to bring me into the kill. I traced up the neck to the scruffy appearance of the face, unshaven for a few days and looked into the eyes of Klaus, his smile crooked and his mouth open slightly. His body was moving as he laughed softly. I could not look away; it was as if I was mesmerized. My brain said run but my body would not move.

He stopped laughing and I remembered that I had a stake in my hand still. I jammed it hard into his side and he howled with pain, releasing my shoulder. I had only seconds to try to get someplace else to hide. I dove into the tree line, hoping to hide in the shadows like Klaus did. I am not as agile as him but I can still take care of myself. I slammed my body into a tree, breathing heavy but quietly. I had not gotten far enough, I heard his voice close again.

"Come out little bunny, I just want to play." He mocked me and I heard him wince as he ripped the stake out of his side. "Now you have made me angry and I will not play nice." His voice dropped low, angry and he was back to hunting me. I stayed where I was, once again afraid to give away my position. I knew he would find me, so I decided to run again. I shoved off of the tree and dashed toward the field again. My muscles were still on fire from the last time I did such a thing but I refused to give up. I would not look back until I could no longer hear him. I had not been running long when something tackled me to the ground and rolled me onto my back. I punched wildly at Klaus, hoping to hit him in the face. My fist made contact with his jaw, stunning him temporarily. I rolled back to my stomach and tried to crawl out from beneath the stone creature above me, but he grabbed me and climbed back on top of me.

"NO!" I shouted at him. I would not give him the satisfaction of crying for help. I would not cry, I would fight until he killed me. He laughed again, a low laugh, that grew louder as though he was going to tear my throat out any second. He had my hands pinned above my head with one hand and the other on my throat, chocking the air from my throat before I could suck in a breath. I was coughing, my body shaking beneath him. He laughed again.

"Oh, don't get me worked up so soon. I don't want this over so fast." Klaus was straddling me and it was not until now that I realized I could feel his erection. I struggled against him harder, trying to free myself from his grasp, knowing what he was trying to do. I kneed him in the groin and he barely flinched. He simply tightened his grip on my throat and threatened me. "Caroline, fighting only turns me on more" He leaned down and tried to kiss me, forcing his lips on mine. I could taste blood, human blood. I wanted to spit it at him but all I could do was keep trying to get free. I pushed my head up to look at the hand restraining me and felt his grasp on my throat release. I looked at him, locked his eyes on mine, and spit the taste of him into his face. He reared back and punched me, square in the cheek.

I saw stars and the pain exploded into my cheek. I could feel it long after his steel fist had left my skin.

"Do that again and I will not be so kind." Klaus laughed, tearing at my tank top. I flailed my hips under him, trying to get a better angle to move his body off of mine but he weighed so much, it was impossible. I could feel his fingers brushing my skin as he tore at my tank top, exposing my torso in small parts. His fingers felt like pin pricks on my skin, making every inch of me sore trying to get away from the pain in his touch. I wanted to cry out but I felt like he had compelled my silence.

Before I knew it, I heard the fly of his jeans moving down and he pushed my shorts and panties aside. I clenched my body tightly, trying to keep myself from being violated, but it didn't work. His hands pried at my legs, and felt like they were bruising me, burning my flesh as he touched me. Suddenly, I felt him enter me. My body responded with an explosion of pain and I writhed beneath him, I heard myself whimper and felt my body move on its own to try to get away from the offending pain.

I could not look at him, I wanted away from him. I sunk my nails into his hands and he thrust deeper inside of me, moaning. He released my hands and held my ribcage, keeping my body in place with the pain threatening to break my ribs. The blood rushed back to my hands, and I felt the pin pricks as the numbness was abating. I tried to shove at his chest and move him off of me but his body was like boulders on top of me. I looked around and noticed the stake a few inches away from me and tried to reach for it. Klaus had taken notice of my movements and slammed a rock down on top of my arm, a snapping sound and pain alerted me that he had broken it. He grabbed my injured arm, putting pressure on it above my head ad he kept going. I felt him going deeper, and felt like my body was tearing apart. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't let him get his satisfaction at breaking me. I tried to head butt him but he gabbed my throat again, clutching hard as he neared his orgasm. I scratched at his skin but it was as useful as scratching rocks.

I felt him orgasm and nearly snap my neck beneath his grip. I chocked and tried to writhe away from him, not wanting anything left of him inside of me. He was riding out his orgasm, and I felt him cum inside of me, sticky and vile. I wanted to throw up. He moved out of me and zipped his jeans, moving my shorts back into place. Once again I tried to tear my arms from his grasp, but he simply kept a hold of them, standing and tearing me from the ground as he stood. I couldn't stop myself from crying out. He released my wrists and grabbed my hair, yanking me behind him as he walked swiftly towards the house.

"I have always wanted to drag a hot blonde through a field to fuck her in my cave." Klaus was speaking as though he enjoyed the cave man inside. He pulled me closer to the house and yanked me inside of it, why could I not get in before?

"Bonnie! BAG PLEASE" Klaus shouted and Bonnie brought him a small bag I recognized as a blood bag. He tore into the bag with his teeth and shoved the open section into my mouth. I didn't want to drink. I wanted to die.

"DRINK YOU BITCH!" Klaus shook me by my hair, shoved me to my knees and poured the blood into my mouth. I took a mouthful and when he pulled the bag away, I spit the blood out into his face defiantly. He slapped me hard, across the face and yanked me up to stand fully. I could see I was covered in blood, and I felt it dripping down my chin. It was getting my hair but that would come out. He looked me in the eye.

"Now I will not be so kind." He laughed and smirked seductively, as he leaned in closer to my throat, sinking his teeth into my neck and sucking deeply from the blood flowing. I felt like I was being drained and burned alive. I clawed at him, screaming in agony and crying.

I felt my body break loose of the bonds of the arms of the vampire inflicting so much pain on me. I felt myself hit the floor with a loud thunk, like a dead weight. I could feel the blood still trickling from my neck. I rolled over onto my stomach, in a haze and regained my bearings. I was inside of the house, the living room to be exact. There was a box next to the fire place, warmth coming from the hearth and flames, beckoning me closer. I stood shakily, my legs and lower body aching in pain shooting through me. I walked to the box and opened it.

Inside was the stake from the white oak tree, the one which would kill Klaus. He must have thought it was safe here; no vampire could enter with out his permission, no human with out his invitation. It was backwards but genius. I gripped the stake as I felt myself being twisted again; I saw the black chuck Taylor shoes as I was turned. I jammed the stake into his heart with every ounce of energy I had left. He stopped moving, stunned at what I had just done to him. His body tensed, and he dropped to the floor like I weight, his veins seizing.

I dropped to the floor, breathing, staring at his corpse. I heard foot steps in the hall and looked up to see Damon and Stefan standing there, covered in blood. Stefan rushed to me and I could only look at him.

"I'm dreaming." I laughed, "This is a nightmare." I kept laughing harder, until I felt the light fading from in from in front of my eyes and I gave over to the black.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt haunted. I was dead, I should be doing the haunting, but instead I was the one being haunted. Images flooded my head, and my body shook under the tension and stress of the shadows. I felt the pressure of hands on my shoulders, holding me down, and I wanted to cry out and kick, but I forced my body to stay still. I wanted to remove all power from whoever was trying to overpower me. I was not sleeping for long before I began to see light flood my eyelids. I could feel the warmth of the glow on my skin, it made me want to smile. I felt like my hair was going a lighter shade of blonde, like my skin would tan, and I would wake up human again.

I opened my eyes and the brightness flooded my vision, blinding me momentarily. A shadow loomed over me, and I was unable to make out the features, but the strong jaw indicated it was a man. _Klaus_. My body reacted quickly and I shot a fist through the air, connecting with the jaw. The shadow emitted a grunt and released my shoulders as I sat up and leapt from the spot I was laying down. I was crouched behind a piece of furniture, my senses running like adrenaline. I scanned the room and realized that I was hiding behind the couch at the Salvatore house…at my house.

I relaxed a little bit and felt the nausea begin to set in. I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach, like I had been binge drinking. It was the hangover with out the vomiting. I looked around and noticed 2 figures, as my eyes focused I recognized them as Damon and Stefan. I let my body hit the floor, sitting down, trying to stop the room from spinning. I placed my hands to my forehead, giving myself the illusion that I was stable, but I wasn't.

I looked up and saw Stefan first, he was closest to me, standing on the other side of the couch. His hair was a mess, and his skin was a little dirty, like he had been rolling around in dirt. It gave his skin the illusion that he looked tan. I made a mental note to laugh about that later. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty as well, and he had scratches that were already healing. The largest was just above his eye brow, it looked deep but judging by the amount of it already healing, he had fed on a live host recently. He was rubbing his jaw, and his eyes were watching me. They looked hazel today, lighter somehow. He did not glare at me, but watched me with a gentle gaze that indicated his worry for me, but also his respect my need for space right now. His mouth was swollen on one side, where a cut was healing, his finger grazed over that as he rubbed from the top of his jaw down to his chin. Apparently I had hit him hard. I could see his body flexing beneath his jacket, his body still looked like stone and I once again had the urge to touch him to see if it was cold, even though I already knew it was. His body felt like marble to the touch, but when I lay against him, his body gives slightly against mine, as though we were human and not made of earth and stone. He was smiling slightly. His body was so relaxed, and he was looking at me with a smile.

"Caroline, you really need to stop working out with Alaric. He is teaching how to punch too hard." Stefan laughed and sat on the couch. He was respecting me space and waiting for me to come back to him. His patience did not waiver. I relaxed more and moved from behind the couch to sit next to him. The adrenaline was wearing off and I could feel every ounce of pain in my body. Muscles felt stiff and sore, and I felt like I was waking from rigor mortis. He gave me a blanket and draped it over my knees, taking my hand in his and rubbing my back with the other. I looked at him, and wanted to say something, but I was afraid to open my mouth for fear I may scream. Stefan seemed to understand and smiled gently at me, then leaned over and kissed my forehead. A gesture that made me feel safe.

I heard glasses klink across the room and looked up to see Damon at the bar, helping himself to a drink. The crystal glassware was softly singing as he moved around mixing himself something. He was not looking at me, but he looked angelic. He was bathed in the light from the window, but dressed in black, his eyes seemed to glow an unnatural blue. His face was tense and he had a question written across his features but I wasn't sure what it pertained to or what the answer was. It seemed that fret and worry radiated through his body. He picked up his glass and took a sip, stepping out of the light and towards me. He was in attack mode. Something I was unsure about. His clothes were also dirty, and he looked like he had been fighting recently, perhaps he and Stefan had gotten into a fight.

"You should hit him more often," Damon sighed as he dropped gracefully into a chair next to the couch. "He really needs someone to teach his ass a lesson" Damon took a sip from his glass and watched me closely. He looked like he was expecting me to fall apart at any moment.

I closed my eyes for a moment and was met with flashes of images of Klaus, dragging me by the hair. _Haunted_. The word was the only way to describe it. I did not want to be the first to say what happened. I did not want to indicate that I knew what had happened. I wanted them to think I was totally normal, but I think that the way I woke up may have given it away. I did not want to have the uncomfortable chat about what Klaus had done. I just wanted to keep thinking it was a bad dream that haunted me even when I was awake. I opened my eyes and smiled and Damon.

"Well, its not nice to wake the dead." I joked, as I always did, about being dead. It made me seem normal, no edge or discomfort in my voice. I shoved playfully at Stefan and leaned into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist and breathing deep. He smelled like dirt, musk and tree bark. He had been fighting something and Klaus had not been a dream. I pushed my body tighter to his and felt his arms wrap loosely around me. He was trying to figure out what was going on. I could feel him move slightly and heard his lips move gently to mouth something at Damon.

"So Barbie, you solved our Klaus problem." Damon was making light of the situation, hoping to remind me that I did do something good. He wanted to remind me that I had a part in saving my friends and family from further destruction at the hands of one of the original children. I sat up and looked at Damon, trying to nod and smile as though I was proud of myself. I was proud that I had staked the bastard. I could feel it that Klaus was not going to stay dead for long. I did not voice my opinion, but I didn't need to, Stefan and Damon were already thinking it. I looked around and stood up, clapping my hands together and walking over to Damon. He watched me with an almost scared glare. I swiped his glass away from him, taking a big swig from the glass and then handing it back to him.

"Well, I feel grimy, I am going to shower," I heard the words come out of my mouth and began to walk up the stairs, I paused and turned back to Stefan. "Wanna join me?" I winked at him to seal the façade that I was ok, which I was okay, I just did not ever want to fall asleep and dream again. I got to the top of the stairs and stopped, waiting to hear footsteps behind me. Instead I heard voices.

"Do you really think she is okay?" Damon asked Stefan, his voice hushed and confused.

"Caroline just killed Klaus, she stole your drink, she is brazen and daring and confident. I think if she says she is ok, then she is okay. She is a strong woman Damon, you don't give her enough credit" Stefan sighed, asking a question of his own, "Do you think I should follow her?" He chuckled as he asked his brother for advice. I could not help but laugh very softly to myself. A small part of me wanted my space from Stefan after what Klaus had done, but a very large part of me wanted Stefan very close to me.

I did not wait to hear Damon's response, I trudged to bathroom and closed the door but not all the way. I grabbed towels from the bathroom closet, the big fluffy kind that were more like blankets. I set them on the toilet lid and adjusted the mat on the floor. I reached into the shower and turned the water on, keeping my hand under the water until it was warm enough. I stood up and decided to examine the damage on my body, hoping you couldn't see any of it anymore.

I stood in front of the mirror and gasped. My jaw stayed slack and my response shocked for a few moments as I looked at what was visible with my clothes on. My neck was healed, but the blood was dried in large streaks from where Klaus had bitten my neck, and the blood was dried in my hair. I pulled at my hair in sections to see how much was in my hair. I could see that it was all through the right side of my hair, from when I was laying on the floor, my blood pooling beneath me. It had dried and turned my hair an icky brown color. I stuck my tongue out in disgust. I would need to deep condition. I looked at my hands next. The bruises on my wrists were fading but they were still purple. The brusises were shaped like his hands, his fingers wrapped around my arms, keeping me from hitting him. I looked into the mirror again and noticed the finger prints on the other side of my neck from him choking me. I could see various other bruises on my chest. I stepped back from the mirror too look at my legs and noticed the bruising on my legs. Somehow looking at it in the mirror made it feel like I was looking at someone else.

I began to pull my tank top up to examine my stomach and the door opened, I yanked my tank top down as Stefan peeked in. His hand was over his eyes, how cute he was trying to give me privacy while checking on me. I padded over to him and pulled his hand away from his eyes, I chuckled a little and he stepped into the bathroom fully as he closed the door.

"You know what happened." He said it as a statement. He wasn't accusing me of hiding my knowledge from him, he was just saying that I knew. He leaned against the door, dropping his head back and hitting it softly. I took his hand and pulled him closer to me, he stepped behind me and watched me as I pulled my tank top off to examine the damage. My ribs looked bruised, but I didn't recall being kicked. His hands snaked around my waist, under my elbows, and brushed his fingers across the bruises. He rested his chin on my shoulder as he examined my body in the mirror. He looked hurt. I placed my hands on top of his to comfort him.

"You can't deny that you know what happened." Stefan was making another statement. His voice was velvet in my ear, warm and comforting like the steam from the shower. It enveloped me and made me feel safer.

"I know what happened. It just feels like a bad dream." My response was flat like his statements.

Stefan laughed, his face twisted into a smile. "You wish that killing him was a bad dream? That was bad ass." Stefan's face was lit by his smile and his teeth were showing. He was staring into my eyes in the mirror as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to my neck, I welcomed his touch. I trust Stefan. I laughed a little at his comment. His fingers slid down my taut stomach to trace the band of my shorts. He played with them then flattened his palm against my stomach as his lips pressed patterns on my neck and shoulder.

"I don't want you to be disappointed, like somehow you know that someone else has been there." I laughed at how silly I sounded and Stefan stopped moving. He pressed his body tight against mine.

"Haha, honey, I already know other people have _been_ _there_. You were with Matt and Tyler before me and you told me that you slept with Tyler. Plus I have already been there…..I just made you sound like a tramp." Stefan sighed and dropped his forehead to my shoulder as I laughed. I would rather him tell me he knew, he sounded awkward and I enjoyed it. He was not an awkward guy, he seemed almost picture perfect, so it felt good to watch him stumble a bit in an effort to make me feel better.

Stefan seemed satisfied with my laughter.

"But, can I wash this shit off me? Its really gross." I asked him gently, as I turned around to face him. He nodded and relaxed that I wasn't mad at him. He pressed his lips gently to mine and then leaned back. He moved as though he were going to leave and I stopped him. I reached down to pull the hem of his shirt up a little bit, so I could undo the button of his jeans. "Who told you to leave?" I pulled him closer to me, registering his playful smirk as he yanked me into the shower, the water splashing onto my skin with welcomed warmth and soaking our clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

His lips pressed against mine, full and soft. I licked them, and tasted the blood drying on the one side from the cut. His lips were slick from the water in the shower and his clothes clung to his tight frame. I had the urge to touch his abs again to see if they were like marble. I laughed to myself, breaking the kiss.

"Whats so funny?" He asked me, the water had begun to soak his hair and flatten it, I liked it better messy.

"I was just… nothing it is stupid." I laughed at his want to know, and rubbed his arms which were wrapped around my waist. He made me feel safe. His gaze never broke and I could tell he wanted to know. "Ok well, sometimes I just want to touch your abs to see if you are marble. Your muscles are so….hard" I laughed at the idea of stupid I sounded. I felt warm inside though and I felt like myself. He laughed as he reached up and pulled me to kiss him again.

"And what's the verdict?" He pressed his lips to mine again, delaying the answer. If I had been breathing, his kisses would have stopped my heart. I felt the intensity of his body being so close to mine, and I wanted to touch more of his skin. I pulled away from him for a second to answer him as I pulled the hem of his shirt up slowly. I bent down and kissed a trail up his abdomen as I lifted his shirt.

"Soft, like playdough." I laughed as I said it and his eyes grew wide but before he could respond, I pulled the shirt up and he lifted his arms to allow me to remove it. I was teasing him. "yet, hard as a rock." I smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss me. His jeans were sagging under the weight of the water, and being unbuttoned. But I leaned back into the water, pushing my hair back and letting the water wash through it. I wanted the dirt and blood out of my hair before I did anything else. I felt the heat of the water cascading over me and Stefan's hands gently moving up my stomach, his fingers brushing the bruises again. I closed my eyes trying to focus on the water and his touch.

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door and I felt like I had leapt out of my skin. I was startled and scared. Stefan opened the glass door and stepped out of the shower, holding up his jeans as he did so. I stayed under the warm, comforting water as he I watched him move towards the door.

Words rose in my throat and I could not stop myself from screaming at him. "DON'T ANSWER IT! IT COULD BE KLAUS!" I slapped my hands over my mouth quickly, realizing that I had said the words out loud. Stefan stopped at the door, his hands hovering over the handle. He turned and looked at me.

"Do you want me to lock the door? Or should I answer it?" He said it softly and gently, asking me what I was comfortable with. I nodded for him to open the door, I was sure it wasn't Klaus, and my fear was unfounded.

Stefan blurred to me, planted a kiss on my forehead and blurred back to the door. He opened the door slightly and looked back at me, His face did not register fear or a threat against us on the other side. His body language suggested that it was someone who would not pose a threat. I nodded for him to open the door and he opened it the rest of the way, exposing Damon's dark figure looming in the doorway. He had gotten a fresh glass of scotch and was sipping it casually as he entered the bathroom. He sat down on the counter top and looked at me.

"You mind not oogling right now? I mean I know you envy my body brother, but that is wrong is at least ten states." Stefan joked as he watched Damon. Damon laughed and looked to his younger brother.

"Actually _Brother_," His tone was mocking but loving and concerned, " I just wanted to check on you both, see if you were okay. Judging by your lack of button up, you are more than ok." Damon raised his eye brows at Stefan and smirked. I was just hoping that Damon would not notice the bruises on my stomach. I knew I had washed away the blood from my neck and hair, which was a large part of the mess and what made me look so battered.

"Damon. Get. Out." Stefan replied politely. Damon sat on the countertop and shoved his body so that his back was flush with the mirror. He smirked.

"The glass is tinted, I can not see your goods Barbie, so modesty is already covered." He was mocking me again, and I sighed, noticing that when the shower door was open, the glass was cloudy in a 3 foot patch that covered the torso. I liked privacy glass, and smiled at Damon. "If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." He chuckled to himself at his joke.

"So why are you up here?" Stefan sighed at his brother obviously wondering why the man was still in the bathroom while we were trying to shower. I picked up the shampoo and lathered my hair, while they were trying to figure out each other's motives. I realized that my bra was getting in the way and as long as Damon couldn't see me, I was going to actually shower, and get rid of the dirty clothing. I lathered my hair and took a moment to reach back and unhook my bra, removing it and tossing it in the corner of the shower then rinsing my hair. I looked up to see Stefan eyeing me closely and itching to get back in the shower.

"Well, maybe I just want to chat…and maybe there is an annoying brunette downstairs who will not go away or take a hint." Damon sounded exhausted with Elena's games. "I prefer blondes anyway." He winked at me and I chuckled. Stefan was looking annoyed with Damon and he grabbed Damon by the arm, pulling him off of the counter and pushing him towards the door. 

"Well, get her witch friend to cast a spell to keep her ass out of here, I don't care what you do, just keep her away from me. Compel her if you need to." Stefan said to Damon, rushing his brother out.

Damon feigned shock, "Why, Stefan! Who would do such a thing?" Damon laughed as he said it, "Ok yeah I would do such a thing." Stefan shoved Damon the rest of the way out of the bathroom with a last hard shove and spilled Damon's drink. "That's a 100 year old Scotch Stefan! It's almost as fucking old as you" Damon laughed as his voice drifted further away down the hall.

Stefan turned back to me, I was standing with my back to him, my arms crossed and the water beating down on my chest. Stefan walked in and left the door to the shower open, in case anyone else walked in. He moved my wet hair off of my neck and began to kiss the back of my neck, over to a shoulder blade, while running his hands down my sides.


	10. Chapter 10

DOWNSTAIRS

Damon left the bathroom laughing to himself, seeing the smirk written on Stefan's face that told him he was blocking Stefan's game. He walked down the stairs lazily, sipping his scotch as he went and halted at the bottom of the stairs. _Shit, I left Elena down here_.

Elena glared at him from the couch in the living room. Damon was no longer in love with her, and noticed that her glare was not as intense. Elena thought she could "compel" him to do her bidding because he had loved her, but now he was no longer trapped under her spell. He smirked and pointed a finger at her.

"You are not as powerful as you think little girl" Damon laughed, walking over to the bar and refilling his drink. The glasses clicked softly as he poured and moved glasses around. Elena simply sat on the couch with her arms crossed, waiting for him to be done.

Damon took his time, then sat down on the arm of the chair across from her. She looked up at him, trying her hardest to get Damon to feel bad for her. He almost choked on the scotch as he began laughing.

"Now you just look stupid, knock it off." He laughed and wiped his mouth.

"Well, is he coming down?" Elena asked with a pouting tone that told Damon she was pissed. Damon had forbidden Elena to come into the house since her last unfortunate visit, but she managed to con him into letting her at least stay in the living room when she had business with either of the brothers. Damon was still a sucker sometimes. He shook his head no at her question.

"It like Twilight up there…except that Caroline is already a vampire. I almost threw up just being around the two of them, and that would have been a shame because I fed on a very spicy blonde earlier with just a hint of vanilla in her blood." He licked his finger tips to further exemplify his point. Elena twisted in her seat, uncomfortable at the idea of Damon feeding on humans. Damon winked at her, making her seriously uncomfortable.

"Well I can wait." Elena crossed her legs and pulled out a book. Damon sighed to himself, rolling his eyes and sliding into the chair, his legs dangling off the arm rest.

"Ok, maybe you didn't listen. Or maybe you haven't read Twilight," Damon was mocking her. Elena promptly cut him off mid sentence.

"ME? Who the hell do you think got Caroline to read it?" Elena was leaning into the sentence, emphacizing that she wanted credit and obviously attention. Damon closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, he felt like she was giving him a head ache.

"Okay you OBVIOUSLY did not listen to me!" Damon shouted at her, the veins in his face forming, and receding before he could truly scare Elena. She leaned back against the couch once more, satisfied that she had gotten a response from him.

"I'm just saying." Elena muttered, staring at him again.

"Ok, well whatever. I don't give a shit about twilight….My point….wait what was I talking about? Oh right Stefan, right now he is helping Caroline, remember? That girl who is your best friend? Yeah the blonde one who really needs someone right now, and since you suck at being a friend, Stefan is working it. Damn my brother for being so nice." Damon threw his hand up in the air at Elena, exasperated that she looked like she was going to interrupt him. He was frustrated and irritated and unable to think of any other words to express how much a lunatic he thought she was, and how hard it was to deal with her.

Elena smirked at Damon and closed her book slowly, climbing seductively off of the couch. To kneel in front of the chair Damon was splayed across.

"What? What the fuck do you want?" He was so angry with her, that her presence made him want to drain her so she would leave him alone.

"Well we could make our own vampire story. I mean, you could turn me into a vampire." Elena had widened her eyes, trying to appeal to Damon's sexual side. She drew her hand up his thigh looking him in the eye as she spoke, never blinking. "I mean think of how great the sex would be." She giggled a little, trying to make herself blush. Damon watched her, entranced and knowing he wanted to hit her. "I would be just as strong as Caroline, you like her don't you? I could be her." At those words Damon snapped out of it and stared at her, pressing himself into the back of the chair and away from Elena.

He shoved her away from him and stood from the chair, never spilling his scotch. He was impressed with himself.

"Seriously? I would never turn you! And you could never be half the woman Caroline is, she is like my sister! You cant just want to be a vampire so you can match someone's strength. A person who has never even laid a hand on you, despite your repeated provocations and verbal abuse! A person who still wants to kindle your friendship even after you have treated her like shit!" Damon shouted at her, then calmed a little bit to respond more sarcastically. "Plus, I don't want to be around you for all eternity, you are annoying as hell! If that is what you hope to do, please stake me when you become a vampire because a world with you as an immortal would suck worse than the current presidency." Damon watched her, as he jaw dropped open and she realized that she would not find what she wanted from him.

"Fine! I will just go ask Klaus! He owes me anyway!" Elena scrambled to pick up her things and leave the house, Damon on her heels to the door. She swung it open roughly, the door hit the wall hard, knocking down a mirror in the process.

"That's seven years bad luck you jerk!" Damon shouted at her as she stalked out into the drive way. He shut the door swiftly and began laughing. _She will never find Klaus_. But deep down he knew that Elena wanted to become a vampire and would stop at nothing to become one. He pulled his phone out and messaged Katherine, Elijah, and a few other vampires he knew, and alerted them not to change Elena. He chuckled to himself. _Plan thwarted bitch_.


	11. Chapter 11

I could feel Stefan pressing his body closer to mine, his jeans damp from the water and sticking to my skin when he pushed against me. I let my head fall back against his shoulder, the water still beating down on my chest and warming me. His hands slid to my stomach, flattening against my taut abdomen. He was pulling me closer to him.

"I want to be every inch near to you as I can be." He whispered into my ear, nipping at my earlobe. I could feel myself responding to his touch, wanting more from him. I trusted him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. His right hand reached up to cup my breast, and gently squeeze. His thumb played over my nipple, then grazed his fingers across the bottom of my breast. I rolled my head to the side and pulled his head down to kiss him. I opened my mouth and licked against him, urging him to continue. I reached back and yanked his hips against my back side. I could feel his erection growing against his wet, heavy jeans. I reached back to pull the zipper down and tease him a little through his boxers.

Stefan groaned and pushed gently into my touch.

"Mm, Caroline keep going." He was moaning a little louder as I turned around to face him, keep my hand stroking him through his boxers. I reached up to the waist band and into the wet fabric, feeling how absolutely straining his erection was. I used my other hand to push on his chest and guide him to the wall so his back was flush against the tiled surface. He was watching me with lust in his eyes, and concern. I turned his head to the side and sucked at his pulse point, moving to his collar bone, as I continued to stroke his length, even with out the water pounding between us, he was slick with pre-cum.

I started to move my mouth further down, his chest and as I went to kneel, he stopped me.

"Caroline, don't. You need to talk to me about what happened." He was breathing heavily and trying to stop himself from wanting any thing sexual right now. He was trying to stop me because he was afraid I was still hurting. I didn't want to talk about it, and I wasn't afraid to be with Stefan. He was gentle and he loved me, his eyes betrayed his absolute trust in me as well. I could only smile and stay on my knees.

"Stefan, we can talk later, right now I want to busy my mouth with better things." I almost believed my façade. I wasn't completely void of hurt for what Klaus had done to me but right now I was numb, and I wanted to exploit that.

I set myself busy to gently pulling his boxers down his waist enough to free his cock. He was so hard, his girth almost scared me but I wanted to prove to him I wasn't broken. I started gently sucking the tip of his cock, liking the cum leaking from him. I massaged the base as I licked and sucked his tip, slicking his member as I went. I moved more of his cock into my mouth and he groaned. I looked up to see his fingers twined in his hair, gripping and trying to keep himself anchored. His eyes were on me the whole time.

"Oh god Caroline keep-" he was cut short, his breath going ragged as he was nearing his orgasm. I could feel his body tightening under my touch. His fist came down and hit the wall in front of my face, startling me. I looked up again to see the veins in his face swelling, and his fangs elongated. The look on his face startled me and I fell backwards into the water spray again, crawling backwards a little away from him.

Stefan paused and realized what had just happened. He looked at me again with his usual soft eyes, the veins were gone. I was a vampire, I was used to the veins, I was used to seeing him at the edge of orgasm. Why did he scare me now? I backed into the wall opposite Stefan and stared at him shaking my head as he knelt in front of me.

"Caroline, I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I am so sorry." He was speaking softly, his hand moving from my face to my hands, and unsure of where to leave them in order to calm me down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then counted to 10. When I opened my eyes, Stefan was still there, soft in the face and stone in the body. He loved me but he could protect me, there was nothing to be afraid of. He reached a hand out to me and pulled me into a hug, pushing my head to his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled my body closer to his. I wanted to get past this, Stefan had not taken anything from me, Klaus hadn't even taken anything from me expect my absolute feeling of safety. I leaned up and kissed him hard, pressing my body so close to his it was almost bruising.

"Stefan.." I was begging for his touch, for him to remind me why I loved sex with him so much. He smiled at me and chuckled, his body shifting against me. The shower was big enough that he could lay on the floor of it and still have room to stretch, so sex in this shower should not have been difficult. Stefan pushed me back a bit, guiding me so that he could stand, and pulled me with him, he pressed me against the shower wall, slick with water. He kept his lips searching my mouth, making me want more of his inside of me. His hand trailed to my shorts and pulled at the waist of them.

"Can I..I mean..Is it…Would you be okay if…?" he sighed as I grabbed his face to look at me.

"Please.." I was moaning for him to take off my shorts. I felt his hands slide down my sides, past my waist, to my hips and gently slip my shorts down my legs so I could step out of them. I was completely naked, standing in front of his gaze, he looked as though he were taking me in.

"You are so…amazing." He was breathing out the words like he was mesmorized by me. I yanked him closer to me to snap him out of it. I was thin and muscular, and I was blessed with larger breasts. He was not lingering on any spot in particular just watching me. He lifted me by my waist and stroked my legs around his body from my butt to my knees. I tried to reach between us but he stopped me, and reached between us to stroke my clit. I couldn't help from seeing stars and moaning out his name.

"Stefan," His name came out breathless and dripping with lust from my lips and ignited his lust faster. I felt him position himself and look to me for an okay. I nodded at him and felt the sting of him as he entered me swiftly. His hands were under my ass, cradling my body and caressing like a lover, I knew it was okay with him. I watched his face ad he thrust inside of me, he looked like absolute pleasure., his eyes were lidded and he was watching me. The sharp pain ebbed as he found a rhythm, and was replaced by a coil turning tighter in my stomach, making me moan with each twist and thrust Stefan made inside of my body. He leaned in and kissed me, as I brought a hand up to his face. I could feel the veins in his face swelling, and his body tightening. He was close to his orgasm again.

"Stefan please, cum for me" I was breathing heavy as I felt my own orgasm start to wash over me, "Oh god Stefan keep going! Mmm" I was trying not to scream too loud because I did not want Damon wandering back in for a show. I felt the coil tighten and suddenly erupt into a sensation that radiated through my toes. I dug my nails into his shoulder, trying to contain myself, but my body was shuddering so hard I could feel Stefan's orgasm. His body shuddered like mine, and he groaned my name, his grip on my butt tightening almost painfully. I felt Stefan tighten against me and his sticky release before he relaxed leaned his head into my collarbone, his breath heaving.

He took a deep breath and looked up at me, before releasing my lower body and smirking at me.

"I think we defeated the purpose of a shower." I chuckled and put my weight into my legs, and fell slightly. I had not realized that my orgasm was intense enough to make my legs feel like jello. Stefan caught me, as he laughed, "Am I that good?"

I chuckled back at him and regained my senses, stepping back into the spray of water, to wash my hair and body. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Stefan removing his jeans, still half hard. His body was taut and toned, the muscles in his legs and torso apparent with every shift in movement. I couldn't stop myself from blushing. He turned around to see my face red and smiled.

"So you blush at the sight of me naked, that is sweet." He pressed into me for a kiss, and leaned back into the water. The shower head was three times the size of a normal one so we had no trouble fitting the two of us under the water. He turned his back to me for a second to grab shampoo and I snuck up behind him, wanting to touch his abs again. His skin was smooth like silk and even when he was relaxed, his muscles were like marble.

"If you keep getting naked, we will never get out of this shower." I sighed, placing my chin on his shoulder.

"I told you that an hour ago." He chuckled lathering up and rinsing as I kept my body tight against his. I kissed his shoulder blade and pressed my face against him. He always smelled like sandalwood and musk. I pulled myself away from him and washed my hair, then turned back around to him. He was watching me again, smiling and in awe. I wasn't special so why was he always looking at me like he had never seen anything so amazing? I blushed again and pulled him to kiss me.

The door burst open and Damon waltzed through it again, still drinking and a smug look on his face. He was covering his eyes but peeking through his fingers at us.

"Some us like hot water too you know! You may want to dry off soon because Elijah is gonna be here in an hour. He wants to talk to Caroline." Damon shouted at us. My gaze shot to Damon, his words echoing in my head. I wasn't even concerned about covering myself, but I felt my eyes go wide and the veins in my face swell with rage. I wasn't angry at Elijah, but he was related to Klaus and my killer instinct was nudging that his visit was not to borrow a cup of sugar. Stefan grabbed my face and turned me to look at him again.

"Caroline.." Stefan trailed off trying to get my attention.

"Oh, you didn't tell her little brother?" Damon shrugged, his hands in the air as though to say 'oops'. He was staring at me, watching me as a few screws loosened a little in my resolve.

"He was asking if you were okay. He knows what cruelty his brother is capable of, and I think after all the things his brother has done, Elijah will thank you for you have done." Stefan spoke softly to me, explaining the reason for the visit. The veins in my face receded and my fangs retracted. I nodded and then looked back at Damon.

"So he just wants to meet with me?" I asked him shakily. I was looking around now for towels. Damon laughed and pointed to the closet on the other side of the bathroom, far from the safety and modesty of the shower. I nodded at him and he took it as a cue to get me a towel. I closed my eyes and clutched Stefan to my body in an effort to cover both of us. Damon was laughing as he stepped to the edge of the shower and handed me a towel. Stefan released me and moved to turn off the water, leaving both of us exposed. I quickly covered myself best I could and watched Stefan stroll over to Damon and take the towels. His modesty had obviously dissolved over the years.

"Honey don't look so shocked, we are brothers, not monks. It was a different time when we were young. I saw more penis in the military, than I have in this shower just now." Damon shrugged and took a long swig from his glass. Stefan wrapped himself in his towel as he handed me the other towel. I turned my back to Damon and wrapped myself in the fluffy fabric.

"Did he say anything else that would be helpful?" Stefan asked Damon, he was so casual about the conversation. Damon was leaning on the doorway of the shower and watching Stefan and I. I guess they were right but now I was curious just how close the Salvatore brothers were? They had shared a woman, but had they _shared a woman_? I shook the thought from my head as I moved past Damon out of the shower, and down the hall to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

I was pulling out clothes and throwing them on my bed so I could get dressed. I needed to remember to throw away the clothes in the bathroom, they reeked of Klaus and nightmares I want to forget. I pulled out a new pair of shorts, tank top and underwear and threw them on my bed, them dropped my towel and got dressed. I picked up the towel again once I was clothed and used it to dry my hair a little bit.

I walked over and sat on my bed, feeling the silky texture of the sheets, soft beneath my touch. I closed my eyes and I could see Klaus, laughing as he hunted me, the determined look on his face as he pinned me to the ground. A knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up to see Stefan walking in, now dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt that hugged his body. His clothes were tight enough that I could see his muscles tighten and lengthen as me moved.

"Hey, Elijah will be here soon, you ready?" He sat down next to me, rubbing my back. He had dried his hair and looked like himself.

"Yeah, I will be down in a few minutes." I was fidgeting, trying to avoid explaining to him the things that had happened to me. Stefan fell backwards on the bed and put his arms behind his head, lounging as he waited for me to talk. "I…I just need to be near you." I smiled and curled up next to him, laying my head on his chest and hearing nothing but his breathing. "Go ahead and ask me what you want to ask me."

Stefan stroked my hair, and held me close to him.

"I just wanted to know if you were going to ask Elijah for anything." Stefan breathed out, and in the background we heard a faint sound of a doorbell. Elijah was here. Stefan kissed my forehead and we sat up. He took my hand and we walked down stairs. We heard Damon talking as we reached the living room.

"So why are you here?" His voice was strong and had an undertone of angry. I heard glasses clinking and as Stefan and I sat down on the couch, Damon handed each of us one. I looked up to see Elijah standing by the fire place. He was staring into the empty space, almost trying to will himself a fire. His hair was shorter and spikier, and his suit was impossibly wrinkle free. He looked restrained and yet relaxed, like Stefan did. He was a soft man, who was easy to work with and true to his word. I respected Elijah.

"I'm here because I think Elijah should know Klaus is missing." Elena's voice echoed in my ears and I snapped my head in the direction of her voice and almost screamed. Her voice was smug like she thought she had valuable information. She was sitting on the couch across from me, lounging and watching Elijah for a response. I sat with my legs crossed under me, a pillow in my lap and my drink pressed to my temple at the sound of her voice. She had been nothing but trouble lately and her voice was giving me a headache.

Elijah turned around and leaned his back against the wall as Damon brought him a glass as well. Elena motioned for Damon to get her a glass but he laughed instead.

"You are not even 21. No way." Damon chuckled and sat down next to Stefan, and they watched Elena pout. When had my friend become such a brat? Elijah looked at Elena and regarded her as a child who had interjected in an adult conversation. He was mulling over how to respond to her without giving her victory. His eyes fell on me. He looked like he had x-ray vision, like he could see the bones that were still healing and the bruises that had almost disappeared. I pulled the pillow tighter to my body.

"Caroline," Elijah spoke to me, his voice soft like silk, gentle and comforting, "I can see that you are hiding things. You are still healing from the cruelty." He was nodding at my neck and the bruises that were almost gone. Another day and I could forget the incident.

I nodded at his words and kept silent. I would not speak unless absolutely necessary, my tongue would betray me and my strength. Elijah took a deep breath and looked at Elena.

"It seems we have discovered where my brother has gone." He spoke to Elena as though she were confused, "It seems Caroline has staked him, with good reason." He gestured towards me and Elena stared at me with her jaw dropped.

"Well then take of this." Elena crossed her arms on her chest and huffed at Elijah, who was laughing under his breath. Stefan was watching the exchange and wondering what Elijah was planning.

"I was wondering if it would be possible for you to indulge me for a moment Caroline." Elijah was looking at me, asking for my permission to ask questions, I nodded. "What happened that lead you to kill my brother?" His voice was not accusatory but rather it was inquisitive. He sat down in the chair next to the couch and looked at me as he settled in.

"I…I don't really know the whole story." I paused and cleared my throat, speaking slowly, "I woke up and there I was, in the middle of a field. He was playing with shadows and trying to scare me, he…Klaus was taunting me. I saw a house in the distance, and I ran towards it but when I tried to get in, I couldn't. I was trying to run away but I wasn't fast, I wasn't like a vampire." I squinted my eyes trying to remember and figure out what had happened to prevent me from moving fast. "He was laughing as he came at me. He was almost hunting me. I broke a chair and made a stake and ran from the porch of the house but he caught me and threw me to the ground. I punched him and it pissed him off, so he said he wouldn't be as nice to me," I was trying to keep my breathing steady but I felt it hitch in my throat and I felt my eyes begin to water but I didn't want to cry. I looked at the ground and let my hair fall in front of my face to hide it from Stefan and Damon. I didn't want anyone to see the shame across me.

"Well Niklaus can be a very cruel man when provoked, that does not mean you deserved to bear the brunt of his cruelty." Elijah was leaning forward, I could see that his figure was closer to mine, his elbows resting on his knees. He was trying to comfort me with out touching me. I appreciated that.

"He grabbed my throat and his grip was so tight I thought he was going to tear me apart," I could feel my eyes letting loose droplets of water, but I did not betray it in my face. I envisioned an Amazon, the women in Greek Mythology, they were strong women who fought until their life's end. I would be an Amazon, I would not betray my feelings, I would be a Viking, I would pillage through and take only scraps of these memories, the parts where I fought like a champion. I sat back on the couch and Stefan brushed my hair from my face. I was not making the face like people usually do, I ignored the tears and continued talking with the same soft features which I always had, "I just kept fighting against him, I didn't want to give up, but his grip was so _strong_. I clawed at him but it didn't change his intention. He just…" I had to pause because I wasn't sure how to explain it with out sounding defeated.

"Niklaus has a history of, well for lack of a better word, _entertaining._ He has a history of entertaining himself by forcing his will on women who do not want him." Elijah nodded at me. He was gentle, his spirit was kind, and he sought to reach out to fix destruction, not create more.

I could feel the tears still falling but my face did not betray that I was in any kind of pain. I could see Stefan out of the corner of my eye, he stood swiftly and threw his glass against the wall with fury, rage, and frustration. He wanted to stop the force which had hurt me, he wanted to do something.

"Please, it wasn't your fault." I pleaded with Stefan to stop, to come back to me, I needed him. He turned to face me and his eyes were dark, his veins swollen, his fangs elongated and his breath heaving, the rage burned in his eyes and he truly looked like a monster. I wasn't scared of the monster he was though. I wiped away the wet on my cheeks and held out a hand to him, it seems we both needed to heal from something. He stepped closer to me, kissed my forehead and sat down on the arm rest next to me. I could feel his restlessness as though it were vibrating through the room.

"I fought him as much as I could, and then he drug me to the house by my hair, he yanked me into the house, but I don't understand because I couldn't get in before. He pulled me into the living room and the stake was right there on the table, I noticed the box when he brought me in. He called to Bonnie for blood and tried to make me drink it but I spit it out at him and he tore into my neck with his teeth." I stopped again and felt my neck. The wounds were healed but a scar was left behind, that felt like two deep claw marks.

Elijah nodded as though he knew what I was thinking.

"Originals will leave scars, we are not like other vampires. Unfortunately, my brother is inconsiderate enough to leave you with a memento, for that I can not apologize enough." Elijah looked upset now, like he was disappointed in the destruction his brother had left. He waved his hand at me to continue and I was relieved that my story was coming to an end. 

"Well he left me there, and I grabbed the stake. He came at me again and I just shoved it into his heart. He didn't disintegrate or anything like that he just hit the ground." I said to Elijah pensively.

"He is not dead, its like being daggered. If he were dead, he would have fallen apart like Michael had done." Elijah stated factually. I cringed visibly at those words, the words that sent my brain on alert for Klaus. "However, the stake would need to be removed by a family member, and since I am the only one undaggered, you have my word that I will not unleash the menace that I call family." Elijah stood from the chair and straightened his jacket.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"If there is nothing else for me to do here I will be taking my leave." Elijah walked past Elena and left her there with a shocked look.

"But she needs to be punished!" Elena bolted from the couch and screamed at Elijah as he casually strolled towards the front door. Elijah spun on his heel and turned to Elena.

"That person has done nothing but destroy his own family and the world we call home! Caroline has done me a favor! She deserves much more but I have nothing left to offer her! Now stop harassing me before I make you regret staying human!" Elijah raised his voice and commanded Elena in a way no one had ever seen. Elena took her seat on the couch, scared and silent. Elijah stood relaxed once more and straightened his tie this time.

"Now, is there anything else I can do for you Miss Forbes?" Elijah smiled at me, but he did not scare me. I nodded and walked closer to him.

"Can we talk outside." I asked gently. He extended his arm for me to take a hold of and he led me outside. It was so sunny and so warm, the day was perfect but I was still stuck in nightmares from the night before.

"Judging by your secrecy, you are about to ask me something that the Salvatore brothers find controversial." Elijah noted aloud as he turned to face me, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I just was wondering if it would be possible for you to compel me." I could feel the tears on my cheeks again, and wished that I had not thought about it. My face was betraying me now. "I just wanted you to compel me to forget what he has done to me, and let me only remember that I killed him. Please? I know that is a lot, and it is horrible but please." I begged, my hands covering my eyes. Elijah moved closer to me and gently pulled my hands from my face. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes and regret on his face. His thin features suddenly looked tired and sullen.

"I wish I could, but you need to know why you killed him. I could compel you to forget but there would be a gap, you would not understand it, and you would go mad trying to figure out what you have been made to forget. All I can do is compel it to hurt a little bit less. I can not take out chunks of your life. You are an amazing and strong woman. You killed my brother, the unkillable Niklaus." Elijah was speaking softly so that only he and I could hear. I could sense Stefan and Damon standing at the front door, watching for something to go wrong.

"Please.." I asked him again, "Anything that you can do." He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eye, I could feel him reaching into me, into the depths of something, and taking out some of the sharp edges. I could feel his voice washing over me, telling me that I am strong and that I will get through this, that Stefan was a man I could feel safe with, and Damon. I could feel him telling me that what Klaus had done to me would hurt less because I had killed the man who damaged me, I had gotten justice. He let go of my face and I blinked several times and shook my head. Something inside of me felt less spiky, like a cut had healed.

"I hope to see you next time under better circumstances" Elijah kissed my hand and led me back to the front door. I couldn't stop myself from leaning over and hugging him before I walked inside. I felt him hug me back and release me smoothly.

I turned to close the door and he was gone. Stefan approached me and took my hand, pulling me close to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He was stroking my hair and trying to help me.

"Its all going to be okay," I smiled, "Elijah helped me, he took some of the hurt." I leaned up and kissed Stefan, his lips were smooth and I smiled, feeling the sunshine against my skin, and a warmth radiating from Stefan's presence. "I just want to find out why I couldn't get into the Witch house."

_**ANY IDEAS WHY SHE COULDN'T GET INTO THE WITCH HOUSE?**_


	13. Chapter 13

STEFAN'S POV

Caroline was back to herself when she came back into the house. I could see it in her eyes, she was more at peace. She leaned up and pressed her lips into mine, she tasted like cupcakes. I inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, she smelled like coconuts and the beach.

Her lips moved softly beneath mine and I relaxed against her. Her lips were smooth and swollen against mine, and her body pressed closer to me, her hands gripping my shoulders and pulling me closer to her. I pulled her waist close to me, feeling need rise with in, need for her. I felt myself give over to the lust and get lost within the gentle touch of her body and the sweet taste of her mouth. I felt the veins in my eyes swell, and my fangs elongate, the familiar sting of the fangs protruding in my mouth, sharp and ready to puncture skin. I felt my cock begin to harden and had to talk myself down from the ledge of need for her. Her lips left mine and wandered to my jaw, tracing circles to my throat with her tongue. I tilted my head back and got lost again.

"Caroline…" I gasped her name trying to remember how calm my urges. Images flashed before my eyes, Red, blood, the feel of my fangs slicing into skin, the warmth of the blood flowing down my throat. I could see the look of orgasm on Caroline's face as I drank freely from her, her mouth smeared with blood, dripping red between our bodies. Her seductive smile drew me in further and I could smell the radiant desire rolling off of her. "Caroline…"I nearly chocked the word, and cleared my throat, "Can we go upstairs?" I spoke so softly, only a vampire could hear the words leaving my lips, betraying my intentions. Her lips pressed against the flesh of my throat one more time before she lifted her head and looked at me, her seductive smile betraying her need for me too.

A cough from the other room distracted us and we turned to see who the offending noise came from. Damon was watching us as though we were a movie, he was leaned against a table, relaxed but reeling like a live wire waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." He raised an eye brow at us and I heard his voice inside my own head. _Stefan, take blondie, you look a little strained at the moment_. He winked at me and continued.

I turned my attention back to Caroline and took her face in my hands, almost urgently demanding her attention on me. She was breathless, and nodded at me, gripping my hand tightly as I lead her towards the stairs. Elena's protests were barely audible as Caroline and I rushed to my bedroom.

I pulled her through the door and did not close the door, My skin was on fire and I was too eager to be close to her. She yanked me close again and set my lips alive, wanting to devour more of her.

"I…want your blood." Caroline's chest was heaving as she said the words, her fingers tangled in my hair. I pressed my mouth to her neck feeling my fangs emerge again and the veins in my eyes swell again. I could feel my cock straining against my blue jeans so hard it was becoming painful. Her skin was so soft and supple, I couldn't stop touching it, sliding my hands up her shirt, caressing her stomach, rubbing her back and tracing her spine.

Caroline grabbed me roughly by my hair and yanked my head to the side, forcing me to look at her. Her eyes were veined like mine and her fangs were glossy within her smile. I pulled at her body, urging her to do it.

"Damon should be up here with us…" Caroline whispered, her other hand delving down to the button of my jeans and releasing my throbbing erection just a little bit. I groaned at the small amount of relief. She traced her fingers back up my chest and to my neck, thumbing my jugular.

"Do it, bite me." I was demanding what I wanted from her and I watched as she leaned down to my neck. Her face was veined and most people only see a monster, but I saw a healing woman who was with a man she trusted and loved. I could see that she cared about me, it was radiating from her in bursts that felt like electric jolts.

Her fangs scraped my neck, she was enjoying playing a bit. I could feel the gratification even before she punctured my neck. Her fangs were sharp and thin and she barely pierced the skin as she closed her soft lips around the wounds. I felt a gentle sucking and immense pleasure as she pulled the liquid from my body. Her warm tongue was lapping at the punctures, wet and smooth, sending tingles straight to my groin. Her lips vibrated with the moan that escaped her throat with the enjoyment of the exchange of blood.

Her lips unlatched from my neck gently and she leaned into kiss me, allowing me to taste the copper of my own blood. She pulled back from me, took watch me for a moment, her veins and fangs retracted and she was beautiful. Her lips were tinted red, she had not taken much blood from me, a mouthful at most but I could feel everything she was feeling, excitement, animal rage, lust, love, and trust. I only hoped that she could feel the reciprocation of those emotions radiating from me.

A blur behind Caroline indicated that he heard her request and had decided to appease the drop dead blonde in front me. He pulled her hair to the side and began to suck at the back of her neck as her hands traveled back to my pants, pulling me closer to her. She was between Damon and I and wanted more of me, I couldn't help but smile at the idea that she wanted me more. She undid the zipper of my jeans agonizingly slow and reached a hand into to stroke my solid length.


	14. Chapter 14

CAROLINE POV

All talk of the witch house had been forgotten as I was pressed between the Salvatore brothers, the safest place. I stopped stroking Stefan and reached back to tap Damon to get his attention, though judging by the bulge in his jeans, I had his attention. I smirked at the idea that both of them found me so attractive. I could feel a few shards of something still playing on the outside of my mind and was not sure what they were, I suppressed them to find words to speak.

"This doesn't make me Katherine right? I mean I am…in love with Stefan…I just happen to feel really curious right now." I smirked and Stefan pulled me gently towards him, brushing his lips on mine, as if to claim me, causing me to giggle at the gesture of male dominance.

"You are nothing like her." Stefan smiled and whispered, pressing his forehead against mine, "You are more beautiful, much more intelligent, and extremely caring for the people around you. You are everything I could ever wish for." Stefan whispered into my ear the velvet words, I could feel the genuine emotion behind the words, I could feel his heart swell and his body emit lust, love, and an insatiable desire to be touching me. His fingers wandered my skin like an exploration team.

Stefan's words made me feel like I was wonder woman, and I paused a moment, realizing the shards poking at the edges of my mind were becoming more persistent, what was it?

Stefan's words engulfed me like sunlight and I smirked at him, teasing him to come closer. He laughed and moved his body tighter to mine as I reached for his hard cock again. He was so large I could not close my hand around his shaft. Behind me, Damon snaked a hand around my waist and pushed my tank top up, sliding his hand up to cup my breast as he gently licked at my ear lobe. Stefan's lips were back on mine and his grip was firm on my hips, tightening with the building of his orgasm. Suddenly he stopped me and spun me to face Damon, who leaned in to press his lips to mine. His hands cupped my face and he pressed my mouth with urgency, opening my mouth to invade with his tongue.

Stefan's hands had slid into my shorts and began stroking me through my panties before he reached beneath them to my folds. He quickly began rubbing my clit before he plunged his fingers inside of me moaning at the feel of me. I dropped my head back on Stefan's shoulder, moaning at the touch and reaching behind me to pull his body closer but he was leading me backwards to the bed, Damon following. Stefan released me and lay down, pulling my body across him as Damon crawled into bed on the other side. Damon was breathing heavily and seemed to be observing more than doing anything. Perhaps this was how they were in bed together, one was busy and the other was not.

Damon pulled me on top of him, thrusting his hips up and dashing my ideas of his laziness. I reached down and made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, his erection free and the sound of his hiss of pleasure filling my ears. Stefan leaned up and kissed me as Damon roughly yanked my shorts off. Stefan broke to kiss only to pull my top over my head, giving him better access to my breasts. He pressed a heated and lengthy kiss to my mouth, making me see stars as he licked the inside of my lip. I moaned at the feeling but was not distracted enough that Damon's entry was not painful. He thrust up and inside of me hard and fast, I had forgotten that he was larger than normal, but still not as large as Stefan. Damon held my lower back as he continued to push himself deeper inside of me.

Stefan leaned down to suck my nipple, his slick tongue playing with the bud as it grew harder. I could feel Damon's thrusts growing faster and more erratic as he was nearing his orgasm. Damon must not have gotten laid in a while because this was fast for him. I was moving my hips trying to be subtle and trying to keep from moaning too loudly at the contact, he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me down to him, holding my body against his and pulling me from Stefan's teasing lips. Damon kept a hold of my hair, pulling my head to expose my throat. The sharp edges of panic were tingling within my mind and I wasn't sure why. Suddenly, Damon's orgasm rocked him and his grip on my body tightened, making the panic rise a little more. He moaned loudly and his body shook with the force of the release. His eyes were closed and his grip became scary, but Stefan must have sensed my panic because he pulled Damon's grip from my hair and Damon's eyes snapped open, his own fear with in them.

"Caroline I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough." He whispered the words as though afraid to break floodgates with in me. I shook my head and smiled just glad to be out of the death grip. I pressed my hand to his chest and flattened my palms, pushing my body up off of him and closer to Stefan. Stefan was there with open arms, encircling me and reassuring me that I was okay. I had forgotten for a moment what I was scared of, just as long as I could still escape. Damon kissed my forehead and smiled, pulling his pants back into place. "I will leave you both to it then." He winked at Stefan and I and I returned my focus on Stefan, the feeling of his erection becoming more apparent as I grew closer.

"Stefan, I want you. Now." Just as he had demanded I bite him earlier, I was demanding to feel him inside of me. He smirked and obliged, pressing his body into mine, and resting one of my legs on his shoulder. He entered me smooth and deep in one thrust, and I gripped him hard, the sensation of pleasure making me see stars. "More." I demanded, pressing myself up and pushing more of him inside of me. The feeling was familiar and he was much larger than Damon, but I could feel my body stretch to accommodate him and his size.

Stefan laughed into my throat.

"So greedy aren't you?" He was laughing and his body shook inside of me, hitting the spot again that caused me to arch and moan so loud I was sure that the neighbors could hear. He thrust in again and again, hitting the same spot each time and making me thrash at the sensation of extreme bliss. He was moving deeper inside of me stronger and faster each time until I felt my body tighten and my orgasm explode throughout my body. Stefan kept moving inside of me a few more times before he released inside of me, shaking and panting trying to keep his grip light on my hands, but he was strong when he was in the middle of an orgasm. I was gratified knowing that I was enough to make him cum.

He pressed his lips against mine and I could swear he tasted like salt. The lucky bastard had kept his pants on, and it was only now that I felt the rough fabric of his jeans against my skin. Now I had to find my clothing, I felt more comfortable sleeping with my clothes on, but why? What was poking at my consciousness that I couldn't remember? What was the pain that was breaking though?

I found my clothes and quickly pulled them on, running back to the bed and leaping on it like a child. Stefan pulled me down to lay in front of him as he curled his body around mine.

At some point, we had ended up sleeping on our backs, hand intertwined and still linking us. I could feel my conscious slip and I fell into the unknown of the unconscious. I did not think that vampires were capable of nightmares but it seemed Stefan and I were the exception.

My brain tingled at the release of the information gnawing at me all afternoon. The short stabs were pain, pain which Elijah had taken away. The memories were healing but the wounds were still fresh in my mind and I heard myself scream, the images of what Klaus had done, the tight grip Damon had on me, they all added up to the fear eating at my brain, the panic and the pain I felt now in my sleep. I felt like I was being stabbed with a thousand tiny needles, I could feel my body tense hard and I felt my hands clench, my teeth clench, and a scream rip through my throat and pass through my lips, cutting the skin like shards of glass now escaping.

Klaus loomed over me, a black and white figure laughing above me, hand on my throat as he leaned down, fangs extended.

I shot up in bed, my hand still death gripping Stefan's, as he sat up beside me. He was concerned, frantically trying to pull me close to him. I could feel the scream still tearing through me, the jagged pieces of the memories passing my lips and keeping the scream at a blood curdling volume. Stefan shook me and I looked at him, I felt my eyes bugging wide and I couldn't breathe.

"I know you don't need it but breathe Caroline" His voice was soft and taking away some of the panic already. How could the pain be there? Elijah took it away. Damon burst through the door like a crazy person, scotch and stake in each hand. Stefan was rubbing my back, his voice calming me with each word.

"Stefan I saw him. He is awake." I heaved out, steadying myself and looking from Stefan to Damon.


	15. Chapter 15

(I am having trouble writing in specific POV right now, so I am switching to an observational POV. Let me know if this is a little better. THANKS)

Caroline rushed from the bed, shoving past Damon, and tearing into her room like a tornado. She was at her desk, shoving papers out of the way, throwing books and pens. Stefan and Damon were behind her, dodging the flying objects and trying to understand what she was doing. The brothers looked at each other, puzzled.

Stefan approached Caroline cautiously, until he reached her desk and caught her hand before she threw a lamp at Damon by accident.

"Where is it?" Caroline shouted in frustration, her eyes were veined and swollen, and her fangs were visible, she was agitated from what Stefan could see but he was not sure why.

"Where is what?" Stefan asked her cautiously, trying to determine what she was talking about.

"That stupid fucking card…the one Elijah left me, the one with the.." She paused and threw the lamp anyway, narrowly missing Damon's head. He shifted sideways and watched her with concern and questioning his bright blue eyes. "…The one with the damn number for his cell phone." She stopped and took a deep breath, sitting on the edge of her dresser, and dropping the papers she was holding. Her shoulders were sagging, and she looked like she had just lost a game of super Mario cart.

"Why would you want to call him?" Damon raised his eye brows in question and over annunciated his words as though he was annoyed that she did not want to talk to Stefan and him first.

"I want to know why Klaus is awake. I can feel him, scraping at me right here." Caroline poked herself in the chest, indicating she could feel it in her heart. "I feel it Damon, I know he has been woken. I want to know why Elijah would do this to me, he promised." Caroline dropped her face to her hands and took a deep breath.

"Car, he's an immortal, an original! What he does is unfathomable because he has been around for CENTURIES!" Damon was walking towards Caroline, watching her body shift and move as though she wanted to crawl out of her own skin to escape the discomfort she felt in her very existence.

"I should have known, I felt it last night before I went to sleep. I felt the pain, the memories." Caroline was running her hand through her long blonde hair, reasoning out the things that happened to her. Damon looked shocked, but Stefan just sat down on her bed, patiently waiting for something. Damon looked at his brother, anger apparent, his eyes were black and veined.

"Why didn't you tell us you remembered?" Damon was shouting at her, and gesturing with his hands as he ranted further, but Caroline was ignoring his words, only watching his movements. Stefan was watching Caroline carefully, she looked so small among the mess she had created. Damon gestured again, spilling his drink all over the floor, then stopped at looked at her, and retracted his fangs.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would act like this, like I am not a glass doll. I'm a fucking vampire Damon, not a mental case!" Caroline had started speaking softly but her tone and volume increased as she tried to convey that she was not weak. She was standing now, toe to toe with Damon, daring him to provoke her.

"We" Damon gestured to he and Stefan, to indicate who the 'we' was, "We want to help you! I can't help you if you are hiding from me!" Damon was yelling at her still, his voice and his body tense with sadness and stress. Stefan shot up and blurred to the two people he cared about. Hi placed a hand on Damon's chest and gently nudged his brother away from Caroline. Damon threw his glass down on the floor, shattering it into small fragile pieces.

"Thank you for creating a mess. Now I get to cope and clean that shit up." Caroline said calmly.

"YOU ARENT DEALING CAROLINE! Having an original compel to hurt less is not coping!" Damon was emphatically screaming moving his hands wildly in front of his body and raising his eye brows at her. Stefan knew the face his brother was making, and knew that Damon was concerned and meant well.

"Okay brother, I think that is enough. You are making it sound like you are trying to blame her for something." Stefan sighed and motioned to Damon to stop but Damon tried to interject. "ENOUGH!" Stefan roared at his brother, the sound of his voice echoing metallic off the walls.

The doorbell rang downstairs and Damon was gone in an instant to answer it. Caroline heard him cursing all the way down the stairs about how if it was Elena, he was going to tear her throat out. Suddenly Damon called up to Caroline and Stefan, for them to come down to the living room. They both blurred down the stairs and Caroline stopped short when she saw who was standing at the fire place. Her body shook in fear and her hand groped from Stefan's without looking, finding it and lacing her fingers with in his.

"No." Caroline whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Caroline POV

Every inch of my body was clenched and sore, and I felt like I was going to tear myself apart in the doorway. My brain kept showing me pictures like a sick movie reel lighting behind my closed eyelids. My worst nightmare on display for everyone to see, the wounds that would not heal, the pain still raw and bleeding, shredding my internal organs until I could no longer breathe.

I could see him holding me down, feel myself kicking. I could feel his breath on my neck and the vomit rise in my throat. I could hear myself screaming for him to stop, and crying out in pain at the stabbing pain between my legs and in my throat. All of the screaming and the crying was in my head, because _**I am a Viking**_, I am strong and I am a woman who can not be broken.

As I opened my eyes, I realized that I was not broken, and there was nothing wrong with me. Anger bubbled and burned inside of my stomach, but I swallowed it because anger and hate would not help me.

STEFAN POV

I watched Caroline closely; noticing the pain on her face but when her eyes opened it was gone. Her beautiful features were relaxed and stronger than ever. Her eyes glimmered hatred for a moment but then it was gone and they were sparkling again. She looked like she was healed.

NARRATOR

Caroline watched intently as she walked to the couch and sat down for the second time in as many days. She never removed her gaze from the guests.

"Hello bombshell. Still feisty I see?" Klaus smiled at her like he had no idea what he had done to her. He did not know that the wounds were gone and that she was not going to give up and break. She was a fighter and if she had to drive another dagger and stake through him then so be it. Her gaze shifted though, from the offending man to Elijah.

"Elijah, I thought we had a deal." Caroline's voice was pure silk, no hint of anger or hatred, just a simple question as though addressing a joint business venture.

"Caroline, I did not release my brother from his metal slumber. He is far too eccentric and violent to be unleashed on the world. No I believe your blame belongs to your witch friend, Bunny? Bonnie?" Elijah waved his hand through the air as though the detail did not matter but fear was written across his face. Caroline nodded as she watched Elijah, and her expression changed as he motioned towards a guard at the door, a man whom she did not even realize was standing there. The man drug in a flailing human with dark skin and a voice that was familiar to Caroline.

Placed at Caroline's feet was her friend, Bonnie. The dark teenager looked beaten and bloody, and like she had almost lost her life. Her face was swollen and her eyes were swollen from tears. She sat on her knees, her arms bracing her body in front of her, her breath ragged.

"I deliver the traitor." Elijah nodded towards bonnie to indicate a treaty be made with the trade.

"Ooh I do love to watch a good torture." Klaus sat down in the chair, relaxing and sipping his scotch.

Caroline watched the brothers, appalled at their nonchalance to the idea of Caroline slaughtering her friend. She shook her head no.

"No, my treaty was in the dagger that was supposed to be left in Klaus' heart! I am not a murderer, I am not going to kill someone who was compelled or threatened into doing Klaus' dirty bidding." Caroline looked at Elijah, who was satisfied with her answer.

"That is the final step in healing dear girl. You are strong enough to forgive those who have done you wrong. You are a stronger and a better woman than even my sister." Elijah smiled at her, proud of her choice.

"That isn't saying much, your sister is a bitch who holds grudges." Caroline shrugged off the compliment and was promptly attacked for her words. Klaus had thrown his cup across the room and was shoving her body back against a wall, holding on to her throat.

"You stupid little bitch! How dare you insult my family." His face was very close to hers and his scent was unavoidable. Caroline could smell anger and intent wafting from the older vampire. "I do not regret one second of what I did to you, you deserved all of it and I cant fucking believe you would think I wouldn't do it again." Klaus began laughing, looking Caroline up and down. "But it seems to me that another vampire lover…or two has already taken my place. I can smell the Salvatore brothers all over you. So much like Katerina, and of course Elena." Klaus's words stung like a hard slap but Caroline was paralyzed, she couldn't move, her body, mind and face was stotic.

"What happened to being strong little girl?" Klaus asked her, he leaned in so close that his lips were brushing her neck, his fangs grazing over her jugular, "You will feel it again soon, and I am not as kind as the Salvatore brothers…but if memory serves, you don't like it gentle." Klaus began laughing, so at ease with not being dead.

"I felt you wake." Caroline choked out. She was prying at Klau's fingers now, the fingers so effortlessly holding her up and stealing the breath from her lungs.

Klaus laughed even harder.

"You insignificant bitch, you felt me wake? I'm inside of you, you can not compel that away, Elijah can't take that pleasure from me." Klaus was so busy taunting her that he did not see the slight movement of her hand as she drove the white oak tree stake through his heart. He choked out inaudible words and released Caroline, his face betraying fear and shock as his body crumbled to ash on the floor. Caroline kicked the dust then retrieved the broom and dustpan, taking his remains to the fire place and setting the fire.

She brushed off her hands and sat down next to Stefan on the couch who welcomed her into his embrace.

"Um Barbie? Not to be a buzz kill but what just happened?" Damon was helping Bonnie from her place on the floor.

"I believe that I can answer that, Caroline has exhausted effort beyond her years. May i?" Elijah asked her politely, to which she nodded.

"Well, a few weeks ago Caroline approached me with an idea which would solve the problem of my brother. She concocted a plan which involved getting herself kidnapped and giving her the opportunity to stake my brother. We both relied on the absolute arrogance and torturous nature of Niklaus and played his believed strengths as his weaknesses. Unfortunately we underestimated the cruel and horrific things my brother is capable of and the plan did not include Caroline being violated by the asshole I call family. I came to visit her to see if the plan worked, and she informed me that she merely daggered him. Niklaus was arrogant enough to leave the dagger out on the table because he thought Caroline to be a fragile girl, instead of the strong warrior of a woman I know her to be. When she approached me to remove the bad feelings she had, I left her with my plan to kill Niklaus for good. Klaus is so arrogant that he would walk into this house, and his nature is so cruel that he would flaunt it to Caroline that he was awakened by Bonnie, who did it because I politely asked her to. When Niklaus and I arrived, it was only a matter of time until He got close to her, trying to exert his masculinity, and thus give her the opportunity to stake him. It was important that she be the one to end his life after what he had done to her." Elijah straightened his jacket as he finished the story and smiled as he approached Caroline, picked up her hand and kissed the palm gently.

"Wonderful performance my dear, Oscar worthy. I am finally at ease for the first time in over 3,000 years. The weight is lifted." Elijah's face was glowing and he was obviously more relaxed.


	17. Chapter 17

CAROLINE POV

"You know, with my Niklaus gone I am not sure what to do or where to go. I am free as a caged animal would be, unsure of what I am doing because I have known only imprisonment." Elijah's voice was soft and soothing, and as he gazed blankly at the book cases, he looked truly lost. I heard Stefan shift next to me and motion for Elijah's attention. The original vampire turned to look at Stefan, his suit unwrinkled and his hair still perfectly in place. Elijah put his hands in the pockets of his pants and turned to look at me, his posture was still very much relaxed.

"Well, this was a boarding house at one time and it could use a another inhabitant. I would be honored if you would come stay with us." Stefan's voice changed, and a smile crossed his face. I realized that this is who he was. He was a soft, relaxed man, with a gentle disposition and a strong sense of moral value and hospitality. He enjoyed tradition because it was all he had left of his old life, and in that instant, I got a glimpse of Stefan as he was before he was turned, a young man who was trusting of the world.

Damon did not seem to agree with his brother's generosity and I could see it in the way that his features hardened at Stefan's offer. He was Stefan's other half, a brother who brought out the fight in Stefan, and the evil that lay dormant in Stefan. Damon was the type of person who valued self preservation at any cost, a calculated man who protected what he loved and as I watched him glare at Elijah, I understood why he was such a hard man. He had been in the military and he had seen people die even before he was changed. He had wanted to protect his brother but he brought out Stefan's evil by assuming that Stefan was naive to the world and death. They fought because they were the completion of one another.

I smiled to myself, and leaned over to kiss Stefan on the cheek.

I hadn't waited for Elijah to leave, I had just disappeared upstairs to do something else, to think about something else besides Klaus. I grabbed my homework and sat down at my desk, opened my computer and looked at my assignments. None of my work was due for another week, and I could finish it all in one night but I felt too drained. I rubbed my forehead and closed my laptop, getting up from my desk. I needed something mindless, so I turned the TV on and lay down on my side, channel surfing. Infomercials were fun to watch, and they combined my love of shopping with my need for an escape. I closed my eyes for a moment and realized the nightmares were gone. When I opened them again Damon was standing in my doorway, relaxed and drinking. His pants hung loose at his hips like Stefan's did but he was much bigger than Stefan. His shirt was open and his torso was exposed like he was walking to his room and just 'got lost'.

I pulled my blankets closer to my body and just nodded that he could come in.

"Big house you know, I get lost often." Damon smirked and winked at me as he set down a glass in front of me. I could smell rust and metal, the glass contained blood but I wasn't interested in eating right now. Damon walked around the other side of my bed and lay down next to me, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think he is dead?" Damon's voice was so soft, it was almost impossible to hear. I rolled over and looked at the ceiling, thinking about what he said.

"Yes, because I can't feel the darkness inside of me anymore." I whispered back, and closed my eyes. I could hear the shuffle of foot steps in the hall way, Stefan was heading this way, intentionally making noise. He appeared in my doorway, and smiled at me, his face radiating warmth into my room, and causing me to smile too.

"Ugh, I'm going to throw up." Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan came over to my bed, sitting down on the edge. He reached over to my nightstand and took the glass of blood, taking a sip and placing the glass back in its place. His eyes looked black and veined for a second and then they were normal again.

"So now that Klaus is dead, what happens to Tyler? I mean I want to go find him. He is my friend and I want to know if he is still alive." I was playing with my comforter like an awkward child.

"Well, first lets try his cell phone, and see if he answers before we get all sad and confused." Damon was mocking me and wagging his eye brows until I reached over and punched him in the chest without even sitting up.

Stefan was dialing numbers and I heard the call go straight to voice mail, a sinking feeling spreading through my stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

CAROLINE

I had stayed in bed the rest of the night, watching T.V. and relaxing. I could no longer feel the sting of darkness in my conscious. I sipped the blood from the glass that Damon left on my side table, and I could feel the warmth of nutrition spread through my body. My room was lit by my bedside lamp and the glow of the television set, making it easy for me to reach over and find my phone.

I opened it and dialed the number, taking in a deep breath. The sound of ringing filled my ear as I waited for someone to answer.

"_**Hey you've reached Tyler, leave a message and I will get back to you."**_

The sound of the voicemail message was deafening. It had been almost 24 hours since we killed Klaus and Tyler was not answering his phone. I let out the breath I had been holding and left him another message.

"Tyler, it's Caroline. Call me when you get this, I have great news and I really need to know you are ok." I tried to smile through my voice, to make him want to call me back. I closed the phone and stared at the glowing clock. I couldn't just sit still anymore, I couldn't just stay in bed anymore, I needed to get up and go looking.

I got out of bed and found my jeans, sliding into them, and put on a pink tee-shirt. I felt more underdressed than usual, but it was night time and no one would truly see me. I chuckled to my self as I pulled my long blonde hair back and braided it. _Vampires are supposed to look fabulous and be dressed up all the time_, "I defy the laws of vampirism." I whispered to myself, still laughing.

I put on flip-flops and grabbed my keys and phone, leaving quickly and making myself disappear into the dark. I walked with vampire speed and made it to the woods within a minute or two. I still felt weird, and underdressed for the creature I was. I decided to check the cellar first, and see if he was there. I thought about calling his name, but then thought better of it depending on what was in these woods.

There was very little light from the moon, it was waning and the woods were dark with the leaf and branch cover from the tree tops. Broken branches were scattered across the forest floor, reminders of what the trees had to shed in order to keep living. I jingled my keys nervously and turned on my mini mag light on my key ring just to better assess the damage. I could see in the dark but I still preferred to rely on the things I needed as a human. Light casts shadows and will help me to see movement a little easier.

As I approached the cellar, the underbrush of broken tree limbs got thicker and there were branches of tree limbs which looked like they had been freshly broken off. The air almost felt sticky as I got closer to the cellar, like something supernatural was hanging in the air waiting for me.

I got closer to the cellar and heard the clang of chains, thinking it was Tyler I rushed into the dank hole in the earth. The noise got louder, and as I shone my light on them, I realized it was just a breeze blowing through the cellar and shaking the loose chains. I scanned the dirt floor, and noticed something in the very back corner. I rushed to the back and dropped to my knees next to the body.

I could hear faint breath, indicating they were still alive, and as I rolled them over to their back, I realized who it was. His skin was tan, and his hair was black, his body hard and muscular. As he opened his eyes I had to stop myself from shrieking his name.

"TYLER!" I shouted anyway, and dove down to hug his nearly lifeless body. He looked dirty and his breath was still ragged and his heart was faint. "Tyler….what.." I backed away from him for a moment, my hands still on his shoulders.

"Caroline…" He gripped my wrist like he was scared I would disappear. His eyes were slipping closed again and I shook him awake.

"Tyler! What are you? You shouldn't have a heart beat! You are a hybrid, and that still means you are a vampire, you shouldn't have a heart beat. Tyler, wake up!" I shook him a little harder but he couldn't speak, he shook his head to indicate he was still awake. "Tyler, please wake up." I begged him, trying to get him to pay attention and answer me. I needed answers.


	19. Chapter 19

CAROLINE

Tyler's body began to shake and twitch uncontrollably and his back arched suddenly. His whole body was tense and straining, as though the muscles were about to snap. He was gritting his teeth and the sound that escaped his lips was one of trapped pain. His eyes were clenched shut and he looked like he was trying not to scream. I couldn't stop the tears that had begun to flow. My hand flew to my mouth and I gasped. I wish I could stop the pain for him.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried to still his body, to stop the tremors, and the pain, but Tyler was too strong.

It was then that I realized again, _Tyler was too strong_. A smile spread across my lips, as I realized that Tyler wasn't dying, his body was transforming. Tyler's body was living, his heart was beating and it was purging itself and adapting as it got rid of the vampire with in him. Klaus' death didn't kill Tyler, it only killed the vampire inside of him, and his body was getting rid of what was dead.

"Tyler, its going to be okay." I whispered to him, placing my hand over his heart to reassure him that I was right here.

I tried to soothe him with my voice, to make myself sound maternal and comforting. I started to realize that I felt a warmth for Tyler, a small hint of what I felt for him before I moved in with Damon and …Stefan. His name floated through my brain and made me smile, _Stefan_.

I realized I needed to call Stefan and let him know where I was. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed with one hand as I continued to hold Tyler with the other. The phone rang and rang and finally Stefan answered.

"Caroline? Where are you? What's going on?" He asked me in a frantic voice, I could hear the concern through the phone. I exhaled deep and then began to speak.

"Stefan I found Tyler, he's alive. I need you to meet me here and help me." I could hear my own voice shaking and feel the tears welling, hoping that someone would be able to help.

"Car, I wish I could, but we have…an unexpected guest…."His voice was betraying him, and I could hear soft laughter in the background, before I heard the phone shift as it was taken from Stefan.

"Well hello love, Stefan will be fine, noting a little vervain can't fix." The soft voice floated through the phone, mocking me with every tone in her voice.

"BITCH!" I screamed into the phone, and instantly regretted it. I couldn't stop myself from crying now, my worry for Stefan and Damon was almost painful.

"No, try again. Why don't you come home and we can work this out like mature adults?" Her voice was still silk through the phone, "And bring the wolf." The line went dead and I dropped my phone, unsure of what to do now. 


	20. Chapter 20

STEFAN

"Well now that I have her attention, we can all have a little fun." Rebecca brushed her blonde hair off of her shoulder and I watched as Damon was mesmerized by the way her hair glistened as it cascaded down her back. I wanted to shout to him that she was worse than Elena, and when Rebecca turned her back to us, I attempted to tell him but he paid me no attention.

I was struggling against the restraints, devices Damon and I put in the basement cellar to stop me from gorging on human blood. These devices were now being used against us, and based on the few times I had been pout in them, they were extremely difficult to get out of alone, you had to be released. The other downside was how painful they were, Damon looked almost compelled not to feel the pain, but I could feel it. I felt every spike that digging into my wrists restrained above me in the vicious manacles once used to help me. I was not in a blood frenzy this time and I could feel the spikes tear into my skin, the vervain painted on them, searing my flesh and making me want to scream in agony.

Rebecca heard my struggle and turned to face Damon and I once more. She had a tray with her, covered by a small cloth, and she placed it on a table between Damon and I. I wanted to kick it over but couldn't, since my feet were not touching the ground and every time I moved my body, the spikes dug deeper into my muscles and tore. She was beautiful but she was not Caroline. While Rebecca had a lovely face, it was a mask that hid evil and pain and her torturous nature lay just beneath the surface. Caroline's face was marred by the pain inflicted on her, it was etched in her eyes and the looks of distrust she gave people. Rebecca's face was stamped with the delight in the pain she inflicted on others, her delight in hearing people scream and plead. Caroline was softer, more compassionate, and loving and Rebecca was as warm as a stone at the bottom of a frozen lake.

Despite these facts, I was searching her face for anything left of the woman who once lived and loved with Damon and I, the woman who had a gentle heart for us whom she called 'the brothers'. That woman was gone and replaced with a monster who made all vampires appear vicious, and cruel. I was watching her body move like fluid as she drew her fingers in a line down Damon's chest, smirking and dragging her fingers around his torso as she walked a circle around him.

"I could slice in half, just on that line. He wouldn't heal. And if bitch Barbie brings me the wolf, I won't need to…But until then, Let's have some fun shall we?" She walked up and lifted the cloth from the tray before Damon and I, reveling her intentions now. "Just a little something Nik taught me back in the 20's. Want to see how it works?" Her voice was so close to my ear, it was a whisper, and I could feel her exhale despite her lack of need for air. I wanted to shake my head no but instead I decided to bear it. How bad could it be?

Rebecca walked over to the tray and picked up a syringe, dipping it into the glass, and drawing the liquid inside of the syringe. She approached me first and looked at me, a smirk on her face.

"The first thing about torture is that it has to be mental too. If you give the victim too much time, their adrenaline responses kick in and it won't hurt as badly. You have to make the first one count." She said, as she surveyed me, I knew what it was before she even stuck me. The needle pierced my flesh and I felt the familiar sear of the vervain, as she pushed the liquid from the syringe and into my veins. I felt it sear my flesh, and smelt the sizzle underneath my skin of the liquid as it bit into my senses, causing my resolve to buckle as I screamed. The sound tore from my throat before I realized what I was doing. Rebecca laughed next to me as she drew more into the syringe and headed for Damon.


	21. Chapter 21

STEFAN POV

With every drop of vervain injected I closed my eyes, trying to block out the searing pain. After a while I welcomed the pain. I began to see only her in the darkness, every detail vivid and keeping me sane. I could see her soft pale skin, and her sparkling eyes. I could see her blonde hair glimmering in the sun as she laughed, her head tilted back a little bit, hair cascading down her shoulders. I could see her shoulders slightly hunched, one hand covering her mouth gently, her soft lips stretched into a smile beneath. Her other hand rested on her soft and voluptuous chest. I could see her laughter taking over completely, as she fell forward, her soft, velvet laughter filling my ears as I watched her. Her laughter calmed down and she turned back to me, her shoulders still moving a little from the small giggles escaping her full pink lips which were no longer hidden. She cocked her head to the side, letting the sun wash over her face and petite figure. She was smiling at me, laughing in the sunlight. The light glinted off of her fangs and her white teeth sparkled like glitter. I felt a warmth inside of me again, a hope and a love which I thought had died. Her smile made her entire face glow, and I felt the glow spread to me. I watched her a little while longer as she licked her fingertips, one by one as though savoring something. I noticed she was eating cake, she loved cake. I smiled to myself and whispered her name, the sound tumbling from my lips before I knew it.

"Caroline." Her name flooded my body with a tingling sensation and a sudden sting in my cheek. The sting came to my cheek again and my eyes snapped open to see I was still in chains, and Rebecca was getting angry. She staked me in the stomach just to make sure I was awake.

"You stopped screaming, I thought I had killed you. Pity you aren't dead." She looked at me with a pout on his lips that was fake and mocking. I dropped my head back and tried to focus on Caroline, hoping that any god would hear me praying for her safety. Just because I was damned, didn't mean that she was.

….

CARLOLINE POV

I was speeding in the car towards the Salvatore boarding house, my home. Tyler was partially conscious in my back seat, groaning and trying to retain composure. I pulled into the drive way, looking at the house as I came to a stop behind Stefan's car. The house looked normal, as though nothing was amiss inside. I turned to the backseat and shook Tyler's shoulder.

"Tyler, stay here and don't come out until I come get you." I said the words quickly and hoped he heard me, I doubted he would go anywhere based on his state.

I got out of my car and closed the door gently, walking towards the house, the element of surprise was always better than blatantly letting your enemies know you were there.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

CAROLINE POV

I approached the door with caution, and tried to be as silent as I could. Before I even reached the front porch, I saw the door open and Rebecca come out. Her hair was whipping across her face, the winds blowing in with an approaching storm. I could smell it before anyone even noticed. Rebecca peered out the door as though looking straight at me.

"Now you can have her." Her voice carried and echoed through the shadows of the night, and I whipped around, looking for who she was talking to. Tyler was suddenly behind me grabbing my arms as I felt a stick of pain in my neck, he was injecting me with vervain.

I felt my body burn and weaken, I felt myself go slightly limp. He placed an arm behind my neck, and one behind my knees and carried me inside. I would not scream. I would not give anyone the satisfaction of knowing they had hurt me.

"Caroline, you trust too many people." Tyler didn't even look at me. His voice was a pained whisper, he was not acting out of his own will. He was looking straight ahead as he walked me to the house and what I knew would be torture and pain.

STEFAN POV

I sat bolt right up in bed, the sounds of her screams echoing in my head and set on replay. I felt myself breathing hard and the sweat was beaded on my brow, some running down my face, and body. I swiped at my face angrily, trying to move the offending sweat off of my skin before anyone could see. I suddenly wanted to know where I was, I felt my eyes vein and my body coil, ready to pounce as I took in my surroundings. I could hear birds outside, people making coffee next door. I could hear the soft clinking of glass downstairs and realized I was at home. I felt in the bed next to me searching for Caroline, the one woman I could always count on. I hastily gripped at her skin, realizing that she was there and taking a deep breath. Her skin was supple and smooth beneath my touch and she was still sleeping, her breathing so faint beside me, if I wasn't a hyper aware being, I would think she was dead. I could see her body rise and fall in such minute motions that they were almost undetectable. Her skin was unmarred by any scars or bruises so I knew that I just woken from a nightmare. Her eyes were not open, and I could not tell if she had already been through hell or not. I wanted to shake her awake but she looked so peaceful, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking "this must be what death would be like". I watched her, the blonde curls cascading down her back, her arms drawn up under her pillow as she slept on her stomach. I could even memorize the soft outline of her curves beneath the sheet. Soft shuffling of footsteps alerted me that someone was coming upstairs. And I looked up to see Damon walking into my room, holding a cup for me. He set it down on my nightstand and went to sit at my desk. He sipped his blood-whiskey mixture with ease.

"Why do you always scream at night? Even when she is beside you, why?" He asked me so softly that I wasn't sure that I heard him at first.

"I don't know. I can not stop myself from dreaming these things." I pushed myself backwards and leaned against my headboard, sipping from the blood mixture. I felt my face vein and fade as I sipped gently.

I threw the sheets back gently and eased myself off of the bed, padding over to my desk silently as the wind. Damon watched me and I feel him wondering what I was struggling with. I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." I replied to Damon's questioning look.

"Fine brother, you leave me no choice. I will just read your journal when you slip out." Damon arched his eye brows with mischief. I wanted to laugh at his teasing remarks. I watched his face and realized how worn out he looked. Damon's mask of evil and clarity was cracking and he was slipping slightly in my presence. Could it have been that he trusted me because we are family?

"Little brother, tell the hamster in your head to stop running before it dies. You aren't useless to me if you have no intellect or cunning." Damon smirked. He was joking again, distracting my worry. I closed my eyes, smirked back and shook my head.

"Thanks for the drink but I need to wake Caroline so that we can get to school." I replied to him. He stayed where he was seated and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

23

This chapter picks up after season 4 begins, and Elena is a vampire. I needed new angles to work with the characters.

CAROLINE POV

Elena had been a vampire for almost 2 months now. Stefan and I had been searching for answers of how to break her sire bond to Damon, who only enjoyed the bond because he could shape Elena how ever he wanted. Damon's face showed more and more confusion, regret and pain as the days flew past. Stefan and I had gone in search of a spell to break the bond but came home without success. I was starting to feel sad for Damon, to get time to himself, he would order Elena away for an hour or two. He would use his free time to sleep or just sit in the library and drink. I found him in the library drinking and decided to talk to him. He looked like he needed to let out some of what was bothering him.

I walked to the large entrance of the library, the dark, thick wooden frame passed slowly in my peripheral vision. I wasn't moving at warp speed, I was creeping slowly, trying to dredge up the nerve to ask Damon questions which had been eating away at my mind for a month now. I drew my fingers up and ran them along the spines of the books, touching and reading as I walked. I loved the smell of the library, it smelled like a good book that you can never let go of even though the pages are yellowed or missing and the cover torn. It smells of comfort in here. The spines of the books brushed the tips of my fingers as I walked past, as though I was hugging all of my old friends, Milton, Shakespeare, Darwin and even the Brothers Grimm, two men who reminded me of the Salvatore brothers. I smiled as I passed each book, slowly slinking closer to Damon. The books felt soft and worn underneath my fingers and each one reached out to greet me back. I walked along the shelves humming to myself, stopped to pull out the Brothers Grimm. Their tales were gruesome versions of the fairy tales little girls were raised to believe, after becoming a vampire I always found their tales ironic. The brothers wrote about things which they did not actually believe existed, but I know them to be true.

I took the book and opened it, reading as I walked over to the couch and flopped down across from Damon. He reeked of brandy and malt whiskey and I wanted to take the bottle from him but that was not the goal.

"Why do you bother reading that trash? The only truth in those tales was that there are things in this world that go bump in the night." Damon popped his lips as he said bump and laughed. I looked at him, closing the book and sitting up.

"What do you suggest I read?" I asked him, smiling and pretending I wanted to talk to him about books.

"Go get 'Dr. Faustus'. It is one of my favorites, a man makes a deal with the devil. He gets everything he wants in exchange for his measly soul. When the devil comes to collect, Faustus is torn to shreds by the minions of Satan." Damon spit the words with hate in his voice. His tone was one of self-contempt and hatred. 

"I know that play, I love it. You are nothing like the Dr. you know. I wish you would see it. Stefan talks about how smart and strong you are all the time. He always tells me that you are the reason he is still alive, and why he doesn't want to become the ripper again." I tried to soothe Damon but he scoffed at me.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to become the ripper again because then he would be just like me. God forbid anyone become like me." Damon still held contempt as tight as he held the whiskey bottle in his hand. He took a large swig and swallowed it.

"No, He doesn't want to disappoint you." I tried to convince him.

"Barbie, spit it out, I am growing tired of your game." Damon waved a dismissive hand at me, indicating he was bored.

"Well, I wanted to ask you what you know about Stefan's nightmares. He has been having more of them lately, and he wont tell me what they are about. Why is he having nightmares?" I asked him, leaning closer and wanting to throw up from the contact drunk of his stench.

Damon laughed like a sociopath and looked at me with ice in his veins.

"He has nightmares about you. He dreams about being tortured and about you being tortured, about me being tortured, and Elena is mysteriously out of the equation. What could that mean blondie? He no longer finds her important so he doesn't feel scared for her safety? Her brother is a fucking hunter, and Stefan is more scared of Rebecca. That blonde bitch is daggered in a box and he is scared of what she is capable of. If you ask me, he should be more scared of Jeremy." Damon spoke eloquently, and smoothly, a complete change from his speech moments ago which was slurred and hateful.

"You aren't actually drunk are you?" I asked him, knitting my eye brows together in confusion.

"No, of course not. If takes more than half a bottle of whiskey to get me drunk. I am trying to make Elena loathe me, so tell her I was shitfaced and picked a fight with you or something. Tell her I was in a drunken blood stupor and feeding from innocent girls whom I plan to burn and bury their ashes on the grounds somewhere. Piss her off enough that she will leave me on her own." Damon joked with me. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.


End file.
